Chasing Heart
by Kapra90
Summary: Set thirty years after the events of Keeper of the Forest, the legend continues its final half when a young girl literally must chase her dreams... but there are some looking to shatter them before she reaches the end of the line. When all seems hopeless, a broken Ralph offers his help in hopes his own heart can be healed.
1. Drawing Lines

**Greetings, readers! It's been some while since I've written anything, I was in a bit of a funk and quite busy, but I have quite a few ideas building in my head and it's getting crowded up here. So gonna let some of them loose onto (figurative) paper. I hope you enjoy this exciting (and initially unexpected) sequel to Keeper. Please leave lots of lovely reviews!**

* * *

It was another long day at the arcade, Mr. Litwak tidying up a bit as two girls played the game Sugar Rush and bickering a bit.

"Man, next time I wanna be Vanellope! She ALWAYS wins because of her extra powerup."

"But we flipped the coin on it, remember? I got heads."

"Hey, Mr. Litwak! How come Vanellope has the special power? Can't they all have it so someone else can win?"

Mr. Litwak overheard the girls, smiling a bit to himself as he came over to them. "Well girls, not all people who win start out that way. See, like Vanellope there, it takes a lot of hard work to get to be number one. And sometimes, real number ones are okay with NOT being number one. That makes them real winners in the end."

"Wait... so she wasn't always this good?"

"No one ever starts off that good... we all start the same. But the most important thing is you have to have a good heart, and a dream."

"Hm... maybe if the other racers practice enough, they'll be as good as Vanellope someday. Thanks, Mr. Litwak! We'll be back tomorrow!"

"Get home safe, girls." He nodded to them, locking up after letting them out. He smiled a bit sadly to himself, closing up for the night and putting on his jacket. He glanced over at the wall a bit, sighing lightly before he left the store. On the wall was a yellowed, worn local newspaper article from the 1950s... the headline, a bit faded, read 'Local Student Makes New Track Record.'

* * *

A pair of feet crushed the gravel underfoot as a girl ran, panting a bit from practicing for several hours. She did this day after day, finally slowing to a stop, checking her watch as she took out a notepad, smiling as she marked a line on it. Her raven hair was tied up in a ponytail, her hazel eyes looking up to see evening was fast approaching. She picked up her schoolbag, heading home where she would rest from a long practice run. Since she came to the school, she tried every year to be on the track team. She just knew that somehow, she could prove to the coach she was track material. She was a junior now, and all she wanted was to do what she loved. To run.

The next day at school, she sighed as she sat in class, taking out her books and looking at the clock. As she looked around, she noticed a new face, raising a brow. The teacher came in, setting down her things to take attendance.

"Sheena Richardson?"

"Here!"

"Julia Brooks?"

"Here!"

"Randy Flannigan?"

"Here!"

"Candace Howard?"

"Here!"

"Simon Murphy?"

The tan boy responded by clicking his tongue and giving his teacher a thumbs up, with which she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, he's here... Vanessa VonStark?"

The raven haired girl raised her hand. "Here."

The blonde next to her snickered a bit, smirking and rolling her eyes.

"Taryn Mulford?"

"Here." The blonde responded.

"Alright, and class, we have a new student with us today, Gregory-"

"Please, don't say my last name... it's dreadful." A boy with black hair groaned.

The teacher blinked. "Well, if you insist... anyhow, anything you would like to share with the class, Gregory?"

Gregory cleared his throat. "Um... well, my favorite color is orange... because my favorite holiday is Halloween, you see."

"Oh, who cares!" Randy stuck out his tongue, making the class chuckle a bit, except for Vanessa, who glared at him.

"Shut up, Randy." Vanessa hissed at him, sighing. She couldn't wait for class to be over.

She had more important things to worry about.

Once school was out for the day, she raced out of the class, heading down the hallway up to the bulletin board where a list was placed with a number of names. She bit her lip, looking down the list to her disappointment.

She hadn't made the track team.

She suddenly heard snickering behind her. She turned to see Taryn and Candace approaching her.

"Aww, poor little Vanessa didn't make the track team again. You know why? There's no room for LOSERS." Taryn mocked her.

"We're going to beat Coram high school this year, and the only way we're going to be the best on the island is if you BUTT OUT." Candace added.

"Give it up, Vanessa. If you weren't able to impress Coach Bill after freshman AND sophomore year, you won't THIS year either. Just go in the geek corner and suck on your thumb where you belong."

Vanessa glared at them as they headed outside toward the track. She was faster than all of them, she knew it. She wasn't just going to accept failure, not this year. She marched out to the track where the girls and boys teams were warming up. She went up to coach bill, crossing her arms.

"Coach Bill, I want to know why I didn't make track team." Vanessa huffed.

Coach Bill was not a very outgoing man, a bit on the short side and always seemed to be jotting something on his clipboard. His voice could put anyone to sleep. How he became the coach was anyone's guess.

"Not enough spaces." He answered monotonously.

"You're kidding, right? There's more than twice the amount of girls on their team than there are on the boys team! I can beat them coach, please just let me prove it to you!"

"Not up to me. There's always next year."

"Vanessa, stop whining. Don't you know failure when you see it? You see it in the mirror every day. Now, stop wasting our time and do something better with yourself." Taryn said, making Vanessa back up as she marched forward, before pushing her into a puddle of mud. She and the other kids laughed before heading back to the track to warm up. Vanessa bit her lip, standing up and trying to clean herself off to no avail. She sighed, heading back past the school to head home when she noticed some seniors in driver's ed in the back of the school. Their teacher, Mr. Turner, was instructing them. Vanessa looked away, hoping he wouldn't see her. She idolized Mr. Turner, having attended the high school years ago and was known as Bo "Speed Demon" Turner. His track record was unmatched, even to this day, years after he graduated as a student.

"I'll never be a great racer like him if the coach won't even give me a chance..." She sighed as she headed home. As she did so, someone stuck their hand out, handing her a paper.

"Please attend our meeting at the park tomorrow, miss. We are protesting Gene Walker's deforestation project out in the Hamptons to build. Thousands of woodland animals are being dispersed and as an environmentalist, we need to protect the nature of Long Island!"

Vanessa cleared her throat. "Uh... thanks..." She took the paper, tilting her head. she shoved it into her backpack, too disappointed to worry about forests and animals now.

Right now, she had to figure out how she would fight to earn a place on the track team.

* * *

**Well, an interesting start, huh? Sounds pretty familiar... anyhow, I hope you enjoyed and let's start those reviews! More to come soon! :3**


	2. Making Friends

**I am back again! Sooner than expected? Hopefully that's a good thing! Anyhow, hope you liked the first chapter, seconds are being served! As always, please enjoy and express your (hopefully positive) thoughts! :)**

* * *

Vanessa was sitting by herself at lunch as she always did at the school the following day, sighing from boredom. She dug through her bookbag, trying to find anything that would entertain her. As she did so, she tilted her hand, taking out the piece of paper she received the day before. She rested her elbows on the table as she read it, raising a brow. About halfway through, she gasped as someone snatched it from her.

"Hey, what gives?" She shouted, turning to see Gregory standing behind her. He furrowed his brows, staring intently at the paper. "Y'know, if you wanted to read it, you could have just SAID something."

After a few moments, he looked up at her. "Where did you get this?"

"Some 'gal was handing them out yesterday. Why are you so interested?"

"Because this is MY grandpa they're talking bad about!" Gregory exclaimed.

"Huh? Grandpa? What are you-"

"Gene Walker? He owns the company that's building houses in the Hamptons." He pouted, crumpling the paper and tossing it in the trash bin. "My family moved here to get away from all those people saying we're evil and don't care about nature. I mean, what the heck did I do, I have nothing to do with it!"

"Jeez, calm down. Why don't you sit and cool off?" Vanessa said. Gregory sighed, plopping down across from her. "That's why I don't want anyone to know my last name. I just go by Gregory Orville."

"Pfffffft! Orville? Like THAT'S any better!"

"Hey, VonStark isn't too great of a last name either!"

Vanessa shrugged. "Eh, good point." She said as she bit into a sugar cookie.

"Say... I heard about the whole track thing. Are you really that good of a runner?"

"I sure am!" Vanessa exclaimed. "I don't know why they don't give me a chance."

Gregory shrugged. "Well, how did you do during tryouts?"

"Better than those other catty 'gals... I don't understand it!"

"Hm..." Gregory thought. "You know... there may be one way you can get on the team."

Vanessa perked up. "How?"

"Well hang on a second. I'm not just going to tell you like that. I have to see you in action first. I'm already under a lot of heat because of my grandpa, I can't afford any more bad press."

"... seriously?" Vanessa groaned. "What do I have to do?"

Gregory shrugged. "I personally don't really bask in fame or glory or anything like that, so I don't really compete in stuff like that. But with that said, I'm a pretty fast runner because if you're gonna prank people on Halloween, you can't get caught... literally."

Vanessa chuckled. "Well yeah, no duh!"

"Okay. You and I, after school, are gonna race. If you can beat me, I'll tell you. Deal?"

After thinking for a moment, Vanessa smirked, holding out her hand. "You're on, Gregory Orville."

"... you know, that name DOES sound awful." Gregory chuckled as they shook on it.

* * *

Vanessa was heading home from school, walking past the park on the way. As she did, she heard the environmentalist group protesting to locals.

"... deforestation is displacing hundreds, if not THOUSANDS, of woodland creatures! If you have a heart, you WILL support us and put Gene Walker in an early grave!"

"Oh boy... poor Gregory." Vanessa said to herself, biting her lip as she continued along her way. That is, until she noticed the road was blocked when she turned the corner. "Aw, really?"

"Sorry, miss. This road's going to be blocked off until the morning. You'll have to go the back route. Be careful."

"Yeah, thanks mister..." Vanessa sighed. "Great, I have to go through the WOODS." She shook her head as she headed to the alternate route, looking around at the trees looming over her. "Huh... don't remember the woods being this gloomy." She said to herself as she continued.

She did so for some time, smiling a bit to herself when she thought of something. "Hey... now this wouldn't be a bad place to practice... wouldn't have to worry about cars all the time!" She looked around, grabbing a stick and drawing a line in the dirt. She crouched into position, running for a bit and stopping. She nodded to herself, drawing a track in the dirt before she crouched down again, timing herself. She smiled when she marked the numbers on her small notepad, looking up to the trees. She decided one last time would do before heading home to prepare for her match against Gregory. She crouched once more, before her feet burst to action, racing for a tree some yards away. She was almost there, she could almost reach it when her feet skid to a stop, for something had come between her and the tree.

A wolf.

Vanessa's eyes widened, slowly backing up as she stared intently at the growling creature. She gasped when she noticed the wolf had not come alone. Others surrounded her, growling and snarling, as if taunting its food before digging in. The first wolf barked, making her fall back, looking up at it in fear. Despite her current state, she couldn't help but see the faces of the children at school in the wolves, the parallel not exactly making her feel any better. As the first wolf was about to lunge, she screamed, curling up in a ball. The sound of wolves crying out in surprise and something big, VERY big, thudding around was heard. Was someone dropping boulders from the air, she thought? She opened her eyes, and she knew she had to be dreaming.

"Woah!" She exclaimed. What she saw before her was a man. A large man, with a red shirt underneath worn overalls and a pair of feet and hands larger than his head. She did not even notice at first that he had scattered the wolves until he turned, snapping her out of her stupor.

"Leave, now." The man said to her, grunting as he started to head off.

"Wha- how- who- hey!" Vanessa shouted, going after the giant. "Hey mister, you don't just SAVE someone and tell them to go away! You're supposed to ask if I'm okay and help me up, or something!"

The large man turned to her, narrowing his eyes. "I did not do what I did to save you. I did it to claim this territory, for mine is almost gone."

Vanessa tilted her head, raising her brows. "What are you even talking about? Look mister, you are clearly not... from around here. What even are you, some kind of ogre?"

"I have no time to speak to you, human. Is is your kind that prolongs my misery."

"Oh boo hoo, you don't even know me!" Vanessa said, walking behind him until he stopped and she bumped into him, nearly falling back. He grabbed her arm, which fit in his closed fist, pointing a finger at her with his other hand and staring at her intensely.

"Listen close, human. Do not disturb me again, or you shall face my wrath."

"Pfft, wrath? Come on, I can outrun a big lummox like you! You know why I'm not scared? If you really wanted me dead, you would have let those wolves eat me first. See? Psychology..." she said in a hushed tone, waving her fingers. "Besides, I think you're already disturbed."

The man grit his teeth, letting go of her and storming on. She shook her head, keeping up with him. "Hey, so, you're really big and string, huh? Why don't you just get your old territory back then? Why look for a new one if you could just get your old one back?"

"I am not going to share my troubles with a human."

"Oh, come on! How come you hate humans so much, anyway? You don't even know who I am!" The man growled, whirling around and roaring at her. Vanessa glared at him as he began to storm off. "Well, fine then, I tried to be nice!" Unexpected even to her, her voice began to shake. "Even a big dummy like you won't even give me a chance!" Her lip began to tremble as she plopped down on the ground. "I can run away from everything except my own stupid problems..." She began to sniffle, running a hand through her hair as she cried angry tears. "Why can't stupid Coach Bill just believe me...?"

The man slowed to a stop when the sound of her crying entered his ears. He hung his head a bit, sighing lightly. He held a hand to his chest, taking something small out of his pocket... a wooden carved heart. The sound of her crying evoked his past for a moment, a past full of great love and great pain. He slowly turned, placing the small token back in his pocket, approaching her and offering his hand. "You too, suffer from something."

Vanessa glanced up at him warily, but took the gesture and stood, wiping her eyes. "Sorry for calling you a dummy." She sighed. "So... what happened to your old territory?"

"It is being destroyed by large monsters controlled by the humans. They slice through trees like large teeth and crush anything in their path like giant fists. I return each night to make sure they did not destroy my K-... *He stopped, sighing.* A... a very special place.

"Special place?" Vanessa asked.

"There is someone there I love dearly. She was reborn in the form of a beautiful blossom tree."

"Wait... you're in love... with a tree? That's... kinda weird."

The man sighed, shaking his head. "She was not always a tree. She was once human."

"I thought you hated humans?"

"Not this one."

"Wait so I'm confused. How did she become a tree? Are you magic?"

"No. She was killed. So I planted her in the Earth, and a tree grew from her."

Vanessa did not expect that answer, frowning a bit. "Sorry about that... how'd she die?"

"... she was killed."

"Woah... that's harsh." She widened her eyes, rubbing her arm for a moment. "My problems aren't THAT bad, but..." She suddenly got an idea, smiling a bit. "Look. I know someone that may be able to help your... territory thing. But you've gotta do something for me. I have to do whatever I can to get on the track team and become an expert racer. So... if you help me do that, and let me confide in you... I'll try to help you get your territory back."

The man glanced at her oddly, not quite sure what to make of her. He sensed something in her that created a connection. It was different than the connection he felt with Kira, absolutely, but one thing they both shared, was that he sensed a true heart, a good heart. For the first time in decades, a smile cracked into his expression, crouching down to extend his hand, and the two shook.

"Very well. I will help you."

"Awesome!" Vanessa beamed. "Oh, my name is Vanessa, by the way."

"And I am called Ralph."

Vanessa nodded, before she noticed evening was approaching. "Oh crud, I've got to get home! See you tomorrow, Ralph!" She said, grabbing her bookbag and heading off. As she did so, Ralph stared after her,, sighing and closing his eyes a bit as the gentle breeze that followed carried the scent of cherries.

"Kira..." He whispered. "I am broken, but... you have finally opened my eyes. I will help her."

* * *

**Aww, what a touching blast from the past. Well, it seems that Vanessa has some strong allies on her side now, but will it be enough to convince coach Bill? Does coach Bill even care? Find out next time and please leave lots of wonderful reviews! Thanks again for reading! :D**


	3. Approaching Roadblocks

**Good evening everyone! Despite my busy work schedule, I will try my best to keep up with this story. Hope you enjoy and PLEASE review! :D**

* * *

Gregory sighed, looking at his watch before looking around at the darkening sky. Did she chicken out, he thought? Would there be a no show? He was about to go home when he heard someone approaching. He turned to see Vanessa had finally arrived.

"Gee, what took you so long? It's almost supper time!" Gregory crossed his arms.

"Sorry..." Vanessa scratched the back of her neck. "I ran into something... no pun intended."

Gregory blinked when he noticed she was a bit scraped up. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing.. don't worry about it. So, let's do this race. What are the rules?"

"Okay..." Gregory decided to drop it. "We start at this line I drew here. We race one way all the way to the end of the block. If you make it, I'll tell you what you need to do next to give you a better chance of getting on the team."

"Fine. Easy enough." Vanessa said, crouching down into ready position.

Gregory blinked at her. "Vanessa... you know you're racing against a boy, right? A very fast boy."

Vanessa looked up at him, smirking playfully. "Well, looks like you'll feel that much worse then when I beat you."

Gregory became a bit flustered then. "Don't be so confident!" He said, crouching into starting position next to her. "Okay... on your mark... get set... go!"

Vanessa burst forward, biting her lip. Despite being a bit tired from earlier, she knew she had to get to the finish first. She was neck and neck with Gregory, and she knew she couldn't fail. She was within the home stretch, crossing the finish line as she slowed to a stop, catching her breath. "So, who won?" She looked around. "Gregory?" She turned to look behind her, noticing that the boy was on the ground, nursing his foot. She gasped, jogging over to him. "Hey, what happened?"

"I... I think I twisted my ankle... I tripped over something." Gregory hissed.

"Dang... here, let me help you up." Vanessa said, taking his hand.

"You know... I DO feel worse that I lost." Gregory frowned.

"Hey now, come on. We'll have a rematch when you're feeling better."

"But you WON. Not your fault I'm a klutz."

"Because it's fair. This can be a practice run." Vanessa smiled, and Gregory smiled back.

"Well, I'm still going to help you in the meantime. A promise is a promise. Thanks, Vanessa."

"No problemo." She giggled, helping Gregory back to his house. That night, she stared at the ceiling, the day's events flipping through her head until her exhaustion finally overcame her.

* * *

The next day at school, Vanessa and Gregory sat together at lunch, talking about getting her on the track team.

"Okay... so here's what you can do. See, coach Bill isn't the only one who decides who gets on the track team, and the same goes for all the other school sports and groups. "

"Wait, why's that?" Vanessa tilted her head.

"See, my mom's a school teacher for another district, so she knows all this stuff. She told me the official roster for all the teams can't be finalized until the principal approves it."

"Really? Hm... do you think the reason why I can't get on the team is because of the principal?" Vanessa asked.

"I can't be sure, but it's a good place to start anyhow." Gregory answered.

Vanessa nodded, shooting a glare at Taryn when she and Candace snickered at her and Gregory as they walked by. "Fine. As soon as school is out today, I'm going to see the principal."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Gregory asked.

"No. I'll let you know how it goes." Vanessa smiled. The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

* * *

Vanessa shut her locker, grabbing her things and exhaling deeply as she headed down the hallway. She stopped outside the principal's office, biting her lip for a moment as she slowly opened the door. She looked around inside, seeing the school principal muttering to himself and jotting something down. He had a number of quirky items on his desk; a paperweight with a crown insignia, a red and white striped cup to hold his utensils, not to mention a bowl of candy he would offer to his victims when they had to spend detention in his office. Like luring prey into a web, Vanessa thought to herself. She stood up a bit straighter, approaching him.

"Principal Kingsley?" She said, getting his attention.

The man, nearly completely bald and possibly several years past his point of retirement, glanced up, taking off his over sized reading glasses. "Oh, Vanestha VonSthark... hm, you're not on my detention litht... did you need something?"

It was hard to take a man who lisped to this extent seriously, but Vanessa managed to keep her composure. "Um, yeah... I wanted to ask you a question about... about a school team I'd like to join." Vanessa replied.

The principal seemed to stiffen a bit, chuckling nervously. "Er, yeth, yeth, sure! H- Here, sthit, have sthome candy! I alwayth appreciate the, er, better sthtudenth stheeking my help to contribute to the school..."

Vanessa cleared her throat, gingerly taking a piece of candy and popping it in her mouth, muttering a quiet thank you. "So, what I wanted to ask was... I've been trying to get on the track team since I came here. I... I practice really hard and I love to run. But I keep getting turned down. I was wondering if you could help me."

Mr. Kingsley shifted uncomfortably in his seat, clearing his throat. "I sthee. Well, I'm sthorry that you were unable to make the team... I leave dethisions up to the coaches, as long as the sthtudenth trying out for sthchool teamth aren't in any administrative trouble, I usually don't have any further input. You could alwayth try out again next year!"

Vanessa furrowed her brows. "Mr. Kingsley, something doesn't add up here. I know I can race faster than anyone on the team now, I can prove it. Also, the coach said it wasn't up to him, so someone had to tell him that-"

"Mr. Kingsley? Oh, hello, Vanessa, sorry to interrupt."

Vanessa turned, widening her eyes a bit. Mr. Turner came in the room then, giving her a nod. This was her chance; the very person who made incredible records when he attended school would vouch for her, he just had to.

"Mr. Turner..." Vanessa stood up, facing him. He was a bit on the pale side with jet black hair. She cleared her throat, building up her confidence. "I... I was just asking the principal about joining the track team. Our school hasn't won one meet in almost ten years... I know I can do it. You were the champion of the school, I can make us win again. You believe in me, don't you?"

Mr. Turner blinked, glancing at the principal for a moment, who remained silent save for adjusting his bowtie. He then smiled gently at Vanessa, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, of course I do. I heard you've been trying very hard. Yes, this school was once the jewel of the island when it came to high school track. Just keep trying, and I know you'll do great."

Vanessa blinked, too star struck to realized the over-generalization of his words. "O- Oh... thanks, Mr. Turner. I just... I love to run. It allows me to chase my dreams... literally."

"Oh, I totally understand what you mean." He chuckled softly. "And now I get to chase my dreams at higher speeds because I drive. Now, I have a few things to discuss with the principal, so you'll have to excuse us."

She nodded. "Okay... thanks, Mr. Turner." She beamed, skipping out of the office.

* * *

"So... you accomplished nothing. They gave you a bunch of filler hopes and got you out of their hair... well, except that Mr. Kingsley HAS no hair." Gregory said the next day.

"No, don't you see? I've got this in the bag! If I can get Mr. Turner to back me up, I'll definitely get on the team! I just have to prove to him that I can do it!"

"If you say so..." Gregory shrugged. "Dunno how a driver's ed teacher is going to help though."

"He's the former track champion of the school. Mr. Kingsley will have to listen to his advice, especially because this school has lost to Coram high for nearly a decade."

"Well... if it helps, I overheard the principal's going to be at the next track meet. If you can show him then, maybe he'll change his mind." Gregory said.

"But I can't show him if I'm not on the track team to begin with..." Vanessa sighed.

Gregory thought for a moment, smirking. "Hey... all you need is a pair of good sneakers and a track... right?"

Vanessa looked up, smiling at him. "Yeah... yeah, that's all I need." She giggled then, her confidence swelling.

That night, Vanessa could barely sleep. She was going to blow all of them out of the water, and this would be her ticket to getting on the track team.

It had to be.

* * *

**A bit of a shorter chapter, but I'm still taking time to get all the characters in and going before we get too deep into the plot here. I hope you enjoyed and this left you with many questions to be answered! Until next time, my friends! :D**


	4. Jumping Hurdles

**Hello and good evening, readers! Here we are once again with a new chapter. I hope you've liked what you've read so far, for there's much more to come! Sit back, relax and enjoy as always, and please leave lovely reviews once you've finished. :)**

* * *

The following day after school, the track teams gathered to practice, the girls and boys doing warm up activities. On the bleachers sat none other than Mr. Kingsley; he always enjoyed to go to practices for his school's teams. On the other side of the bleachers, Vanessa and Gregory stood, Vanessa exhaling sharply.

"Why so nervous?" Gregory asked. "It's just a practice."

"I have no idea... I just have a bad feeling."

"Just show them you can beat them all, and there's no way it can turn out bad... I think."

"Thanks..." Vanessa rolled her eyes, peeking around. "I think they're getting set up for a practice run. Now's my chance."

"Okay everyone..." Coach Bill held up a hand. "Everyone ready?" The children gave him a flat look. "On your mark, get set..." He let his hand drop limply to his side, and the children were off.

"Okay now, now!" Gregory exclaimed.

Vanessa gave him a nod, running out from behind the bleachers as they passed. She focused on each racer as she gained speed, passing one, two, five, inching closer and closer to first place.

"What in blathzes-!" Mr. Kingsley stood up, flabbergasted.

Vanessa had just passed Candace, and now was neck and neck with Taryn, who glared at her angrily.

"What in the heck do you think you're doing, you freak?!" Taryn shouted.

"Feeding you my dust!" Vanessa replied before she passed her, shocking Taryn.

Mr. Kingsley observed in shock as Vanessa was now passing even the boys, getting closer and closer to the finish.

"Some race, hm?"

The older man jumped at the voice, straightening his tie. "Oh, hello Bo... here to watch the practice?"

"Yes... too bad I didn't come sooner." He glanced at Mr. Kingsley, smirking a bit.

Vanessa crossed the finish line first. "Yes!" She exclaimed, catching her breath. Coach Bill simply blinked a bit, and she jogged up to the principal and Mr. Turner.

"Mr. Kingsley... you just saw me beat the ENTIRE track team. Now do you have the proof you need to add me to the roster?" Vanessa asked.

The older man, cleared his throat uneasily as he stepped down. "Vanetha Vonthtark! N- Now just what do you think you're doing?"

"I... I'm showing you that I'm qualified to be on the track team."

"As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, I'm afraid thith is unacceptable conduct, Mith Vonthtark. There are ruleth in place for a reason, and onth rothters have been finalized, they cannot be changed until the following year! I'm thorry, but if you interfere with the team practice again, I will have to give you detention."

Vanessa's expression fell. "But... but I-"

"That'th my final word!" Mr. Kingsley furrowed his brows. "I'm thorry, but thith is how it hath to be!"

Taryn came up to Vanessa with Candace behind her. "You heard Mr. Kingsley, Vanessa. This is how things have to be, because losers don't get their name put on team rosters. So just accept that and stop wasting our time." She turned around then, walking away with the other girls, leaving Vanessa to deal with the shock alone. She stood with her eyes wide, not believing that things had turned out this badly. Just then, she heard one last person walking away, gasping lightly.

"Mr. Turner!" Vanessa called to him, jogging a bit until she approached him, slowing to a stop. "You'll help me, won't you? You saw how fast I could run. I can win for the school, Mr. Turner. You have to believe me."

Bo turned, sighing lightly and gently patting Vanessa's shoulder. "I do believe you can win for the school, Vanessa. But... for whatever reason the principal decided he doesn't want you on the team, I can't argue that decision. Sometimes, it takes a lot of hard work to be a champion... some are fated to be, and some aren't. In time, you'll see which fate decides for you." He gave her a nod before continuing on his way. When there was no one left, she heard footsteps behind her, but didn't bother to turn around.

"Vanessa?"

A pause. "Thanks for doing what you could, Gregory. But... there's nothing else I can do." Vanessa sighed. "There's just one more favor I have to ask... for a friend."

Gregory frowned, the two turning to head away from the school as Vanessa continued with her request.

* * *

Ralph sat in deep thought in the trees as a light breeze turned into higher winds. He looked to the distance as he noticed a storm approaching, furrowing his brow at the omen. He then heard footsteps, looking down to see Vanessa enter the forest, sniffling as she did so. She sat on a rock, hugging her knees and sighing. He hopped down with a thud, approaching her.

"You appear distressed." He said to her, standing a few feet from her.

Vanessa looked up at him. "I'm giving up. No matter what I do, I can't be the racer I want to be. But don't worry... I kept my end of the promise. I've already done a couple things to try to help save your forest."

Ralph smelled the scent of cherries as he inhaled, his hair gently blowing in the wind as he looked to the sky. He heard whispers in the wind, closing his eyes for a moment before looking back down at Vanessa. "No."

"No? No what?" Vanessa replied.

"You will not give up. There is still hope for you."

"Hope? Hope?! So you're saying you want me to be humiliated MORE? This is just too hard for me, Ralph!"

Ralph remained calm. "You have kept your word, and I shall keep mine. I will help you find your dream."

"How? How can you do that?" She asked Ralph looked around him, narrowing his eyes a bit. He went over a bit, startling Vanessa when he started pounding the ground, and she blinked as he continued in circle, all around her, before stopping where he started. She looked up at him in awe. "Woah. Remind me never to get on your bad side, huh?"

Ralph dusted his hands off, looking to her. "Do you know why I choose to help you?"

"Because you have nothing better to do?"

"No. I choose to help you because I see a light within you. For decades I have lived in darkness and despair. I was forced to leave the sacred place of someone very dear. You are a source of light to dispel the darkness and I must not let that be extinguished."

Vanessa tilted her head. "Uh... I don't get it."

Ralph sighed, shaking his head. "Come now. You have to train."

Vanessa shrugged, still feeling a bit down. She hopped down onto the track Ralph made for her, and she blinked.

"Uh, Ralph? These rocks have to go."

"Do you humans not have these obstacles to jump over?"

Vanessa turned, raising a brow. "How do you know that if you live in the forest?"

"I have been alive for thousands of years. I have seen many things." Ralph replied.

"Huh. So you're reeeeeally old then, huh?"

Ralph rubbed his forehead. "Are you going to begin or must I run for you?"

"Okay, okay, fine. But I've never jumped hurdles before..." She crouched down, exhaling sharply as she started off. She was doing well until she tried to make the first "hurdle," tripping and falling flat on her face. "Ow!" She groaned, sitting up. "Well don't just stand there, aren't you going to help me up? For being alive a thousand years you could learn to be more of a gentleman." She went over, lightly punching his arm, Ralph shook his head, lightly nudging her back. Vanessa smirked, lightly jabbing his arm and giggling. "Tag, you're it!" She laughed, running into the forest, thinking Ralph had no clue what she was talking about.

Ralph blinked, and for the first time in years, a small smile graced his features. He ran after her, and Vanessa's eyes widened a bit when she looked back and saw he was catching up to her fast. She emitted a squeak, running as fast as she could, dodging trees, ducking branches and leaping over logs, rocks and streams. She didn't even think about it, her feet seemed to just work on their own. Ralph smiled to himself as he saw her run, about to catch her when he saw something out of the corner of his eye and stopped short, ending their game abruptly. Vanessa slowed to stop just ahead of him, panting a bit.

"Hey, give up already?" She turned back when she received no reply. "Hey, Ralph!"

Ralph took a step forward, parting some of the foliage to reveal a barbed wire fence. On the other side was a metal manufacturing yard, men melting, molding, and welding metal on the other side to make car parts. Ralph's expression was something between haunted and uneasy as he watched in silence. Vanessa quietly walked up beside him, looking from the metal yard to him.

"Each day, more and more of the forest is killed to feed these monsters. These... cold blooded monsters. The humans ally with them and help to create more."

Vanessa frowned, glancing up at Ralph. "Don't worry, Ralph... we can get your old home back. Just like... I can make the track team. We can do this... okay?" She smiled, and Ralph's expression softened as he smiled back. Vanessa soon headed home, sighing lightly as she looked out the window. With her determination renewed, she knew she had to figure out why principal Kingsley didn't want her to be on the team... only then could she work to change his mind.

It would be the first of many hurdles to jump.

* * *

**Well, I think we can all agree here that we are really starting to see some connecting back to the first story and the film, of course with a few tweaks for the sake of the plot. I hope you've all enjoyed so far, and there is more to come! Don't forget to review and see you next time! :D**


	5. Gaining Leads

**Good evening readers! Thank you so much for your support thus far, I've received some great reviews so far and I am eager to continue! Please sit back, relax and enjoy this next installment of Chasing Heart! **

* * *

Vanessa sat in deep thought at lunch with Gregory the next day. "There's got to be a reason why he doesn't want me on the team. It can't have anything to do with my performance... and I've also kept my nose clean here. My grades are decent and I stay out of trouble for the most part."

Gregory pouted his lip a bit in deep thought. "Hm... maybe there's something they don't WANT you to know. I mean... I don't know if it would help, but maybe if I try to ask him something, maybe he'd be more likely to tell me."

"But everyone knows we're friends... it wouldn't work." Vanessa pointed out.

"I'm going to try anyway." Gregory responded.

Vanessa shrugged. "Suit yourself. Say, any luck on that favor I asked you for?"

"I haven't gotten a straight answer yet from mom and dad. But don't worry... my mom will help convince my dad. See, my mom kinda hates my grandpa because she was set up with my dad. I mean, she loves my dad, but... see, she told me about my aunt. Well, my half aunt. She died before my mom was born. She said it was my grandpa's fault. She didn't want to end up the same way so she did what he told her to. But now that he's older, and my dad controls the company... maybe there's a better chance." He said, turning around to look at the clock. "I'm going to head to Mr. Kingsley's office. I'll meet you back in study hall."

"Okay. Good luck, soldier." She smiled.

"Hey come on, just because my dad was a soldier doesn't mean I am! 'Brad the Nomad...' it sounds so stupid!" Gregory headed out of the lunchroom, shaking his head a bit as he smirked to himself. His expression dissolved into something more focused then, the hallways a bit emptier while students were eating lunch. He turned the corner to head into the principal's office, when he heard voices inside. When he realized there was a conflict, his eyes widened, staying hidden and out of sight while he eavesdropped.

"I don't know what you want me to do, Coach Bill! You know our number one sponsor doethn't cough up the dough until the final rathe! And you know the only way that happens... you HAVE to make sure that girl doethn't get on the team, do whatever you have to do!"

"But sir, she's better than all the other people I have... isn't the point trying to win against other schools?" Bill asked monotonously.

"Of courthe it ith! But I'm under a lot of pressure here Bill, a LOT of pressure! We have to sthtall thith girl for one more year and I can finally get thith headache off my hands until the next Mith VonSthtark showth up!"

Gregory gasped, furrowing his brows as he listened closer.

"Isn't there anyone else that can sponsor the track team, sir?" Bill asked.

"No... you know there ith no one elth who will pay as much as we're getting paid now, I tried. We have no choice but to depend on thith money every year or we won't have a track team at all. I have to do what I mutht to get that money Bill, and if it means breaking a few hearths, then that'th what I have to do!"

Gregory shook his head in disbelief, when the bell shook him out of his shock. He gathered himself up quickly and quietly, avoiding being seen as he headed straight for study hall. He couldn't wait another moment; he had to tell Vanessa what he'd heard.

* * *

After school, Vanessa's eyes widened in both shock and anger at what Gregory had told her. "So he's keeping me off the team because of MONEY? That makes NO sense! I'm gonna march back over there RIGHT now and give him a piece of my mind!"

Gregory grabbed her hand as she went to go back. "Vanessa, don't! You can't go around like that or we really won't get anywhere! Just calm down and listen to me." Gregory blinked as he realized he was holding her hand, shoving them in his pockets as he cleared his throat. Vanessa blinked, slowly smirking at that and giggling. "S' not funny!"

"Yeah it is! Anyway... what was it you were gonna say?"

Gregory grumbled a bit before continuing. "Okay. First thing we need to find out is who the sponsors ARE. I mean, I remember Mr. Kingsley saying something about how the first sponsor won't pay because of you... someone doesn't like you, Vanessa."

"Well, I dunno about anyone hating me THAT much. Here's a better idea. We need to get an even BETTER sponsor."

"How? Mr. Kingsley said he tried and tried but no one will take the bait!"

Vanessa gave him a flat look. "If you saw Mr. Kingsley walking up to you asking for money, would you give it to him?"

"Huh, good point. Well, we have to find something. Who could we ask?"

"Hm..." Vanessa pondered. "I've got it! There's only one place in this town that's got all the latest gossip and knows EVERYONE."

"Who's that?"

"Tipsy Tipper's! Mr. Tipper's gotta know someone. I know he can point us in the right direction!"

Gregory's eyes widened. "Are you kidding? My dad'll kill me if I go in a booze joint! He's always saying, 'Son, places like that are for the big lads!'" He frowned. "I'm nothing like my dad."

"Hey, come on! We're not going in there to taste, just to talk!" Vanessa took his arm, dragging him down to the establishment. They entered, a bell ringing as they did, and Mr. Tipper turned to welcome his clients, a bit surprised at who he saw.

"Well, aren't you kids a bit young?" He asked in a kind tone. He was a bit vertically challenged, with a thick brown mustache and blue eyes.

"We're here just to talk, Mr. Tipper, don't worry." Vanessa said, hopping up on a stool along with Gregory. "We need to ask you a very important question."

"Hm... well, flow's been a bit light today so I suppose I have some time to talk. What's on your mind, young lady?"

"See, here's the thing, Mr. Tipper. I really want to get on my school's track team but, there's been a bit of trouble with getting good sponsors. Apparently their top sponsor is a bit... picky. We were wondering if you knew of someone who could help."

Mr. Tipper thought for a moment, rubbing his chin until he reached an ah-ha moment. "I know of one person who can help. His name is Sonny Hedger. See, since he was a boy, he loved to run. He-"

Vanessa's eyes widened. "Sonny Hedger? THE Sonny Hedger?"

Mr. Tipper laughed. "The very same! Anyhow, for the last five years or so, ever since he made it big in his career, he promised that he would sponsor the winning school on Long Island in the finals, giving them enough for the following school year. Every year, he goes to the final race location."

"That's... that's PERFECT! I... I had no idea this was even... thank you, thank you so much, Mr. Tipper!" Vanessa beamed, and the man laughed as she dragged Gregory yet again out of the building.

* * *

The next day before school started, she looked around, making sure the coast was clear. She then headed into Mr. Kingsley's office, shutting the door before he could say anything and sitting at his desk.

"Mith VonThtark, what is the meaning of-"

"I have a solution that can help both of us, Mr. Kingsley. Please give me just a few minutes to hear me out."

"I'm thorry, but I don't have time for thith. I have a lot of paperwork to get through before-"

"I know how you can get the money you need to fund the track team!" She exclaimed.

Mr. Kingsley stopped, furrowing a brow as he looked up at her. "How in Tham Hill do you-"

"Does it matter how I know? All I know is you need a reliable sponsor, and if you listen to me, I can tell you how to get one." She received a small nod, signalling for her to continue. "Do you know who Sonny Hedger is?"

"Hm... sounds familiar, ithn't he a famouth track athlete?"

"He is. Did you know that when a school here on Long Island wins, he funds that school for the next year? He goes to all the final races across the island."

The man blinked, his eyes widening. "Ith thith true, mith VonThtark?"

"It is. I can guarantee it. I can also guarantee he can probably pay more than all your sponsors combined. But the only way we can do this is if our school wins. Look... Coram high has outdone our school for almost a whole decade. I can bring the glory of our racers back like Mr. Turner once did. I know he would support this too. In fact, I'm gonna go and tell him this after I leave here and see what he-"

"No, no no no." Mr. Kingsley waved his hands. "Lithen very clothely. I'm going to make a few callth and thee what thith ith all about. Thith doeth not leave thith office, you underthtand, young lady? You do not tell anyone about thith. Thith ith between you and me." He straightened up. "I will speak to you after school. Go to clath now."

Vanessa nodded, beaming. "So, you'll give me a chance?"

"We will dithcuth it after the final bell. Now hurry out of here, not another moment Mith VonThtark!"

Vanessa nodded, unable to stop smiling as she headed to class. Once there, she told Gregory everything. The day could not go by faster, and when the final bell rang, she practically flew out of her seat. When she reached the hallway, she felt someone take her by the hand, and she gasped as she was pulled over by a stairwell.

"Hey, what the heck do you think you're-!" She gasped. "Mr. Turner? What are you-"

"Shh..." He put a finger on his lips, silently apologizing for startling her. "Come with me to my classroom, Vanessa. There's something we need to talk about."

Vanessa nodded, silently following him to his classroom. Once inside, he shut the door and the blinds, and she sat in a chair. "What's wrong, Mr. Turner?"

The man sighed, frowning a bit. "Vanessa, I understand you spoke to Mr. Kingsley again this morning. It pains me to see someone so determined get their dreams crushed so... I must say this to you. And you must keep this between us... if it got to the principal that I told you this, he'd fire me for sure."

Vanessa blinked. "But you've been a part of this school for so long... he could never fire you!"

"Oh, don't let that fool you. Mr. Kingsley is nothing short of a tyrant. All he cares about is himself, he doesn't care who suffers in the process. When he wants his glory, he will sacrifice anything he can to get it. He'll sacrifice a mountain for a single gold coin, Vanessa, you must understand this. Mr. Kingsley cannot be trusted. He told you not to tell anyone what you spoke of, am I correct?"

Vanessa bit her lip. "Y- Yeah..."

"Do you know why? He is a corrupted man, Vanessa. He is ruled by greed and pride. If people knew what he really was he'd be ruined. What did you say to him?"

Vanessa looked down. "I... I promised him I wouldn't tell... I said I wanted to tell you but he said-"

"You must tell me what you said, Vanessa, I need to know!" He gripped her shoulders, and when he saw he'd surprised her, he composed himself, he cleared his throat. "I apologize. But Vanessa... you must believe me. I have been a part of this school for many years. I know how this man works. If you tell me what was said, I can try to help. Put in a good word for you, at least."

Vanessa sighed, nodding. "Okay... well, I found something out yesterday that I told Mr. Kingsley can help be a solution for everyone. I told him that-"

Her sentence was cut off by a knock on the door, and Gregory entered, walking up to Vanessa. "Sorry to interrupt Mr. Turner, but Vanessa and I really have to run somewhere!" Without another word, he took Vanessa's hand, much to her protesting, heading out of the classroom.

"I'll tell you later, Mr. Turner!" Vanessa called out as she was walking away.

Mr. Turner's expression hardened a bit as he stood, his grip on the desk tightening a bit as Vanessa disappeared from sight. He glanced towards the blinds, casting stripes of black and white upon him, his amber eyes seeming to glow in the low light.

"Whatever that man is planning... I will not let him get away with it." Bo muttered lowly to himself.

* * *

"Gregory, what do you think you're doing?"

"Mr. Kingsley told me to come fetch you! He says he's got something important to tell you!"

Vanessa tore her hand from his, sighing as she shook her head, pacing a bit. "Gregory, we can't trust Mr. Kingsley. He's only seeking money. That's all he wants... he's not going to support me if something better comes around."

"Something better WON'T come around. If it's money he wants, he'll get it! I don't know if I can trust him either but if he gets what he wants, so do you! Just talk to him, Vanessa. Please..."

The girl turned, staring at Gregory for a few moments before nodding. "Okay. I'll do that." She smiled, heading into the principal's office. Mr. Kingsley quickly ushered her in, shutting the door and sighing.

"Here ith what I have to thay, Vanetha. I'm going to make a deal with you."

"Yes?" Vanessa listened intently.

"If I let you rathe in the finalth... you MUTHT win. You mutht train on your own time and I will guarantee you a spot on next year'th track team if you win that final rathe. That ith my deal. Do you think you have that it taketh to win againtht Coram High?"

Vanessa's eyes widened. "Yes..." She breathed, a smile stretching across her face. "Yes, I do! I... I'll train harder every day, I will be more than ready when the finals come! Thank you Mr. Kingsley, thank you!" She beamed, sprinting out of the office.

The older man sighed, resting his head in his hands and rubbing his temples. "Thith hath to work... thith jutht hath to work..."

* * *

**Well well! What have we here, a conspiracy? Who is going to win in the end? I promise, Ralph won't be staying in the shadows for long, his part in this story will become more prominent in later chapters. So for any who are disappointed that he did not make an appearance this time, don't fret! In the meantime, please leave your lovely thoughts and reviews! Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Fighting Forces

**Hello again! Yes, I am back sooner than some may have thought! I am on vacation from work this week, so I am taking some time to catch up a bit on this story. I hope you've all enjoyed so far, and are ready for more! :D**

* * *

Gregory bit his lip nervously, smiling crookedly as Vanessa hugged him as she told him the news.

"I did it... no, WE did it." She smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I guess we did." He chuckled. "Look, mom's probably expecting me for supper, I should get going."

"Okay, see you around, partner!" Vanessa waved as she too headed for home. She smiled when she entered the woods, looking up to the tree tops as she looked for her special friend. "Ralph! Ralph, I have something to tell you!" She heard a thud behind her, chuckling as she turned to face him. "I... I'm going to race!" She told him how it had come to be, and Ralph smiled gently.

"That is good news. You will have to train, yes?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna come here every day after school until the final race! We're going to do this Ralph... and... also, Gregory's gonna keep trying to convince his parents to help save your home."

Ralph nodded lightly. "That would be wonderful. I long to see my Kira again. He stood, looking to the darkening sky. "Come tomorrow and we will begin. Take time tonight to reflect on what you must do."

"Only thing I'm gonna do is be impatient because I can't WAIT! I get that feeling in my belly where I might just burst!" She giggled, saying goodbye as she ran home excitedly.

* * *

The next day at school, Vanessa frowned a bit when she noticed Gregory wasn't around. Before heading to the woods to train, she decided to stop by his house to see what was going on. She knocked on the door, and it was answered by a young woman, her blonde hair done up. She wiped her eyes, composing herself.

"Oh... you must be Vanessa. I'm Gregory's mother." She said, her voice shaking a bit. "You must be looking for him. Please, come in."

Vanessa entered slowly, looking around. "Is um... is he around?"

His mother closed her eyes for a moment, nodding. "He really needs you right now. I... I'm so glad you stopped by."

Gregory slowly came out of his room, his face tear stained as well.

"Hey, what's the matter with you lot?" Vanessa frowned.

"Vanessa... m- my... my dad... he... he was killed yesterday."

Her eyes widened. "He was what?"

Gregory sniffled, wiping his nose. "He didn't listen to me, Vanessa. See, my grandpa liked him because they agreed on a lot. He said he was going to keep cutting down the forest, but... yesterday... his boss rang. He said he'd struck a wasp's nest by accident. He was allergic... he got stung so many times... they couldn't save him in time..." Gregory shut his eyes tightly, and Vanessa frowned deeply, hugging him.

His mother gently rubbed his back, looking to Vanessa. "I... we... are so grateful that you're in his life and can help him get through this, Vanessa. My name is Tania, by the way." The woman smiled. "And... I promise you something. The company is in my hands now. I already stopped production on the deforestation. I'm much like my half sister, in a way. It's the right thing, and we both always believed in the right thing. In fact, I'm fighting to have the land preserved. I'm not going to let my father rule my life anymore. You... you have been such a good influence on us." She gently pat Vanessa's shoulder. "You remind me so much of what I perceived my sister to be."

Vanessa smiled lightly. "Perceived? So, you never met her...?"

"No... she died before I was born. See, her mother died when she was a girl, and our father remarried my mother after her death and had me. Her name was Kira."

"Wow... that sounds really sad-" When Tania said her name, Vanessa's eyes widened a bit, blinking. She tried not to let her surprise show, but in that moment, she remembered a conversation she'd had with Ralph a few weeks prior.

_"So, what was she like... I forget her name."_

_"Kira?" _Ralph smiled at the sound. _"She was a rare, beautiful flower. She could see past the evil that plagues the human kind and sought after something better."_

_"What was that?"_

_"Love. A love for something or someone that brings others joy, Vanessa, is not typical of humans from what I have seen. Sometimes even when they do, it is for impure reasons. She sacrificed her very life for it. This is why I help you, Vanessa. Because you are like her. You bring others joy by your talent. You must never lose sight of it. You must keep on, so that my dream of a new chance can keep on as well. We all must keep something, guard over something, to give us a reason to venture forth."_

Vanessa looked up at Tania, smiling softly. "Thank you, m'am. I... there's a lot of folks who would really appreciate you saving the forest."

* * *

Ralph sat on a high branch, awaiting Vanessa's arrival. When he saw her below, he hopped down, approaching her.

"Hey, let's get started!" She called out, smiling brightly at him. She set her bag down on a rock, hopping down in the track Ralph had made for her.

"Yes. Now... you see, I am large, but can still run very fast. Do you know why? I focus my energy, and I keep my eyes and ears open to anything that may block me. Do not see them. See only the path you must take and the strength of your energy will take you to the ends of the Earth. Do not let the ground command you. You command it."

"Uh... okay." Vanessa nodded, trying to keep an open mind to his words. She took a deep breath, looking at the track before her. She was good at running there was no doubt about that. It was hurdles that she needed some help with. She exhaled sharply, getting a good head start. She barely made it over the first rock, and the second one got her as she tripped and fell flat. She groaned, getting back up and dusting herself off.

"Remember, you are letting the rock command you. You are swifter than a rock. A rock cannot move on its own. You can. Use that power to overcome it." Ralph advised.

Vanessa went back to the start, and allowed Ralph's words to sink in. Each time, she got a bit farther and Ralph would show her and advise her on how to get around an obstacle. She was more determined than ever, and though she didn't make it to the end that day, she progressed. When the sky began to darken, she gathered her things, looking back at Ralph. She remembered what had happened at Gregory's house earlier that day, and smiled lightly. "Thanks for your help, Ralph."

Ralph gave her a nod. "Return home safely."

She waved back, turning to head home. No, she wouldn't tell him just yet. Something told her it wasn't the right time. For once, she felt like she had a fighting chance to finally capture her dreams.

* * *

Mr. Kingsley was whistling in his office, straightening his tie as he was jotting something down. He seemed to be in happier spirits, but unfortunate for him this was about to be broken when someone entered his office, shutting the door firmly behind them.

Gregory came down the hall, holding a note in his hand to give to the principal to explain why he had been absent from school the prior day. He tilted his head when he noticed the door was closed, raising a brow. He then noticed that voices were coming from inside, and he inched closer, quietly pressing his ear to the door to listen.

"So, you thought you'd sneak around, huh? Find a better sponsor?"

"I- I never thaid I wath trying to replathe you, I jutht-"

"Just what, hmm? You wanted something that you can never have! You think you're the one who made this school something? I made this school, I made the headlines, and no one's EVER going to do that again! You think finding some better sponsor will be the answer to all your problems? Well you've got another thing coming if that's what you think. Make sure that little miss speed racer does not set one toe on that track team, or I will make sure the entire school knows about your little problem!"

"You... you wouldn't... after all I've done for you, I-"

"Ha! All YOU'VE done for ME? I'm the only reason why you're still IN this school, Kingsley. Especially with that problem you have... just imagine if all the school knew you were on psychiatric medication...?"

"Y- You know that it'th for nothing more than hyperactivity, I never would do anything to harm the children!"

"Oh, is that so? You've harmed plenty of children to keep our terms solid, Kingsley. And if you don't get Vanessa under control, I'll have to do something we'll both regret."

Gregory could barely breathe, his feet planted to the floor. Who was that speaking to the principal? Why did the sponsor want to hurt Vanessa? His train of thought was broken when he heard footsteps, his feet reacting on instinct as he dashed for the quickest hideout. He hurried over to the auditorium, but he knew he had been spotted when the double doors were closed a bit louder than he'd liked. The large room was empty, and only the security lights were on. As he hopped on the stage, he heard the doors open and close a second time, and he quickly groped the thick curtain for where it split, hard to see in the low light. He silently panicked as he heard the footsteps nearing closer and closer, not even wanting to see who it was now. He finally found the divide, shoving himself through it and making his way through the several other layers of curtains. His heart was racing in his chest as he still heard the footsteps approaching him. They were in hot pursuit but they were calm, collected, the beat of their footsteps steady unlike the erratic beating of Gregory's heart. His hands outstretched, he tried to feel for the one side of the stage, finally hitting a wall. He felt around for the ladder up to the extra storage area for props, climbing it. Once crouched up there, he looked down in the low light, seeing an outline of the mysterious assailant, but could not determine who it was. He saw the individual search around for a bit before departing, their footsteps fading. Gregory sighed with relief, slowly coming down the ladder and trying to find his way back out.

"Boy, that was close..." Gregory said to himself.

As he was once again looking for the divide, he suddenly felt hands on him, and his cries were muffled, realizing in horror the assailant had bluffed. Gregory tried to fight as much as he could, but he could not fight whomever had him. He was shoved against the wall and felt something being jabbed against his gut. In the low light, he looked down to see it was a night stick. He looked up at the two security guards narrowing his eyes at him.

"What do you think you're doing in here, son?" Dennis, one of the two, asked him.

"You don't belong in here this early. Could get in trouble if you keep messing around." Wyatt, the other, warned.

Just then, the stage was flooded with light as the backstage double doors opened. A third person entered, shutting it behind them.

"What's all the ruckus in here? Dennis, Wyatt? What's going on?" The person stepped forward, his amber eyes seeming to glow even in the low light.

"Oh, hey Bo... er, this kid here, he was fooling around or something in here." Dennis answered.

"Hm... oh, Gregory... here, let me take care of him. He isn't going to cause any trouble, he's a good kid. Actually, he looks like he's seen a ghost. You can return to your posts." He ushered Gregory to come over to him, patting his shoulder as he escorted him out of the auditorium and into his empty classroom. He sat Gregory down, offering him some water. "What happened, Gregory?"

Gregory looked up at Bo, clearing his throat. "Oh, you know... just uh... running from bullies."

Bo chuckled lightly. "I know the feeling. I was nicknamed lemon eyes as a kid because of their color. I hated it. But that all changed when I made the track team and earning awards. The bullying stopped. Then they hated me for another reason. My own brothers hated me even." He shook his head. "Look, Gregory. You have to be careful. I know you've been trying to do the right thing, but... if you stick your nose where it doesn't belong in this school, bad things could happen to you. I would know."

Gregory took a sip of water. "If that's true, then why did you stay?"

"Well... I like to think that I could be some sort of... outlet for children who are wronged here. I know how it feels to be used for the benefit of others."

"Like principal Kingsley?"

Bo nodded. "I don't know why he treats the students the way he does. It's as if he resents them... kids like Vanessa... poor girl. She has such high hopes. All for a little money. It's really a shame."

Gregory was afraid to say anymore, placing the cup down. "Thanks for saving me back there, Mr. Turner. I'm going to head to class now." He said, leaving without another word.

* * *

The next few days passed without any activity, except for Vanessa getting better at the track Ralph had made for her. However, one day, when she walked into class, she tilted her head when she noticed a girl sitting in Gregory's seat.

"Hey... this is my friend's seat. Gregory Orville sits there." Vanessa said.

"Vanessa dear, Gregory has been transferred to another class. He won't be learning here with us anymore." The teacher interjected.

Vanessa furrowed her brows, looking up at the teacher. "But... but why?"

"I don't know the reason, it was at the request of the principal. You'll also be in different lunch periods. I'm sorry, but you'll have to find a new class partner."

Vanessa looked around, all of the students glaring back at her. Taryn walked up to her, taking a lollipop out of her mouth.

"Guess he just doesn't like you anymore." She smirked, before taking her seat next to her boyfriend, Randy.

Vanessa narrowed her eyes at Taryn. "You wish." She then sat at her seat, opening her book and biting her lip a bit.

At lunch, Vanessa sat alone, frowning softly. She sighed, resting her head in her hands as other classmates snickered as they walked by. She perked up when she saw none other than Gregory quickly approaching her. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in class?"

Gregory frowned, looking around as he sat down. "Vanessa, I'm sorry but, this wasn't my choice. I asked the teacher to use the restroom but I wanted to see you. We'll... we'll meet up after school, okay?"

Vanessa nodded. "Okay, but get your behind back to class before you end up in detention!" She ushered him along, and he headed out of the lunchroom hurriedly.

After school, The two met at their lockers, gathering their things. They sat in the stairwell just outside the lobby to talk for a bit before heading out.

"So... what do you do after school anyway?" Gregory asked. "You always disappear for a few hours."

"I train. I have a... a friend that helps me." Vanessa replied.

"A friend? I thought I was your friend."

"Of course you are, dummy. Just because I have another friend doesn't mean I don't like you."

"I guess." He smiled. "So who is he? I didn't know you hung out with anyone else from school."

"He isn't from school. He... he's a bit different. I see him in the forest every day. But you can't tell anyone, not a single soul, got it?"

"Sure, okay. So why's he gotta be secret?"

"Because he's... not from around here. That's all you've gotta know." Vanessa said, as they stood up, heading into the lobby to head out. Dennis was at the security desk, lowering his shades for a moment as he watched them go out.

"Dumb kids." He said, and was soon joined by Wyatt. "Come on, we have work to do." Wyatt nodded and the two started their way down the hall to the back of the school.

* * *

For the next couple weeks, Gregory and Vanessa would meet up after school, but she noticed one day in class, Candace's seat was empty and Simon was not his usual "smooth" self, looking rather down in the dumps.

"Hey... what's with him?" Vanessa asked Julia, and the girl's fire red pigtails bounced when she looked at her.

"Oh, Candace requested a class change. Ever since the principal changed her lunch period, she and Simon have been going downhill. She broke up with him yesterday." Julia said.

Vanessa raised a brow. "But she was head over heels for him."

"I know... I never thought Simon could ever be this upset." Julia said, shrugging.

At the end of the day, she went to her locker, waiting around for Gregory. When he didn't come around, she furrowed a brow, looking around the school for him. "Gregory? Gregory!" She called, turning the corner to hear Candace giggling like she usually did, and she rolled her eyes. Vanessa was about to keep walking when she stopped dead in her tracks, slowly looking back. She noticed that she wasn't alone, and it wasn't just anyone she was with.

"Gregory?" Vanessa called, approaching them.

The boy had been smiling crookedly at Candace's affections until he heard Vanessa, straightening up and gulping a bit. "O- Oh, hey Vanessa... I didn't realize what time it was..."

Candace turned, rolling her eyes. "What do YOU want, loser? Oh..." She giggled a bit. "I'm with YOUR friend. Oh, wait, you don't have any friends now!" She laughed.

Gregory bit his lip. "Candace, stop it..."

"Let me fill you in. See, I've been getting to know Gregory for the last month or so, and he's actually not a bad guy... he's coming to the track meet to watch Taryn and I, and then we're hanging out at the diner after. He and Randy get along, really well... you know Vanessa, you're really selfish. All this time he could have been having some real fun if you hadn't held him back. But that's going to change now that he and I are dating."

"Candace, knock it off!" Gregory frowned. "Just because we're dating doesn't mean you-"

"You're dating her?" Vanessa laughed. "Really, you're dating Candace Howard, the biggest dummy in the school?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Candace whined.

"L- Look... Vanessa, I mean, we can still hang out, I still want to be f-"

"Uh, no, pumpkin pie. You either hang out with me, OR her. Not both." Candace said.

Gregory looked between the two girls, distressed. "I'm sorry Candace, but I-"

"No." Vanessa said, narrowing her eyes at Gregory. "No, I get it. Good ol' Mr. Kingsley did you a favor, you understand that now, don't you? You're in with the big shots now." She said, her voice shaking as she backed away.

"W- Wait, Vanessa, I- Vanessa!"

The raven haired girl didn't give him a chance to speak, running down the halls and out of the school. Gregory's hand dropped limply to his side, frowning deeply even as Candace began to show him more affection as she was doing earlier.

* * *

Ralph tossed and turned as he slept on the soft Earth, suffering from a nightmare. In the dream, he saw the precious cherry blossom tree that grew from his love. The sun shining on it was obscured suddenly by large, fearsome insects with large eyes and gnawing teeth, perching on the tree and slowly devoured it. He heard the voice of Kira crying out to him, the tree oozing blood. He turned to see her stumbling towards him, blood beginning to drip down her whole body. The insects finished devouring the tree, and they all began to assemble into one large form, mechanical whirring, clanking, grinding could be heard. He gasped in horror, looking down to see that his beloved had been replaced by Vanessa, and she slowly rose, twitching inhumanly and her legs seemed to crack slowly like glass, oozing more blood. She stared at him, and the large, mechanical insect opened its jaws wide, clamping down on Vanessa and she crumbled into a pile of ashes. The sound of Kira screaming and a gunshot roused him from the nightmare, wiping sweat off of his brow as he jolted awake. He heard footsteps below and the sound of sniffling, hopping down with a thud to see Vanessa crumple to the ground, crying.

"Vanessa... what troubles you?" Ralph asked.

"Stupid boys... stupid, stupid boys!" She wailed. "That Gregory... dating Candace of all people... he was supposed to be my friend. How could he do this?"

Ralph frowned deeply, crouching down beside her. "I feared something bad would happen. I saw a bad omen in my slumber."

"A bad omen? What does that mean...?" Vanessa sniffled.

"It means we must keep training. You will do what you set out to do, and I will assist you. Vanessa, I am your friend. You will be happy again, I promise you that."

Vanessa got to her feet, wiping away her tears. "You're right. I have a race to practice for. I can't let anything distract me." She hopped down into the track, exhaling deeply.

"Are you ready?" Ralph asked.

She glanced back at him for a moment, a smile slowly forming as she returned her focus to the track. "I'm ready."

* * *

**This was a bit of a longer chapter, and it's a lot to take in. Thing will only get more intense from here until the very end, so stick around and please leave lots of lovely reviews! Thanks again for reading! :D**


	7. Falling Hard

**Hello again, readers! I hope you're all having a happy Fourth of July, and that this update makes your day all the better! We're really digging our heels into this story now, and things are starting to get heated up! So sit back, relax, and enjoy this latest installment of Chasing Heart! :D**

* * *

Vanessa could feel the empty space of loneliness weighing her down as it had been nearly a month since Gregory had been placed on a different schedule. In the lunchroom, she noticed Mr. Kingsley in the hallway speaking to Dennis, and he spared her a quick glance, furrowing a brow when he was met with her glare. As she began to gather her things to head back to class, she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see the principal.

"Can I help you?" Vanessa asked, something that would normally threaten a student's after school plans with detention.

"Vanetha, I underthtand you're upthet about Gregory being placed on a different thcedule. I promithe, it had nothing to do with you."

"Yeah, sure..." Vanessa sighed as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. "I'm still going to run that race, Mr. Kingsley. And I'm going to win. No matter how hard you try to stop me, I will win for our school. Then you get all the money you want, and I can have the right to do what I love. We both get what we want in the end."

Before the principal could say another word, she turned, heading out of the lunch room and back to class. Suddenly, someone pulled her aside, and she was about to protest when she widened her eyes, not believing who it was.

"Wait... Simon...? What're you-"

"Shh!" The tan boy looked around, his light brown eyes flickering about. "Look, Vanessa. I... I need your help. But you can't let Randy or Taryn know that I talked to you or I'd never hear the end of it."

Vanessa gave him a flat look, rolling her eyes. "Let me guess... you want Candace Howard to be your 'gal again."

Simon bit his lip, nodding a bit. "I... I've lost my charm since she's gone, Van." He sighed. "I'm stumbling all over the place, I can't keep this up! I didn't think that air headed girl had gotten that deep under my skin."

"Well, why don't you just tell her that, then?" Vanessa asked. "And please don't call me Van."

Simon narrowed his eyes then, a spark of anger in them. "It's because she's head over heels in love with YOUR guy! Gregory Orville!"

Vanessa's expression saddened a bit then. "Yeah, tell me about it, Simon. I'm not too happy about it either. No offense, but Candace is-"

"Be very, VERY careful what you say about her." Simon warned.

"Alright, fine, Romeo... look, just get this. If they want to be together, what either of us say won't matter. Making yourself look like a fool isn't going to help anyone."

"But I've gotta have her back Vanessa, please!" Simon sighed. "Look, just... try to talk to him, or something."

Vanessa sighed, rubbing her temples. "Fine. But that's all I'm doing. You along with the rest of your friends are the last people who deserve MY help."

Simon shrugged, scraping his foot. "Sorry... we just go along with whatever Taryn and Randy say... well, mostly Taryn."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she continued off to class.

* * *

After school, Vanessa groaned as she saw Candace and Gregory standing around with none other than Taryn and Randy. "Great." She said to herself. "Like trying to fish out a pearl in a lake full of sharks." She dared to venture closer, a few yards from them now. It was then she heard something that stopped her in her tracks.

Gregory's laughter.

"Wait... he's... actually having FUN with them?" Vanessa asked herself, furrowing her brows when she noticed him snake and arm around Candace. She then widened her eyes more, if that was possible, when none other than Simon joined them... with another classmate named Stephanie Winters. She had short hair and always wore a bow, and it was clear that Simon was showing her off to make Candace jealous. Needless to say, none of that mattered to Vanessa now. "He's forgotten all about me. Just like the rest of them." She bit her lip. "That Kingsley... he thinks this is going to stop me. Now I have all the more reason to win that race. That stupid Gregory..." She stormed off, heading straight to the forest.

Ralph was waiting for Vanessa, frowning when he saw she was visibly upset. She wasted no time getting started, and he watched in surprise as, for the first time, she completed his track without one slip up. But she didn't stop there. She went around, and around, and around, and-

"Vanessa." Ralph said to her at one point when she was close to collapsing from exhaustion. "You must stop."

"No... I... I have to win this race... I have to..."

"Listen to me closely. Do not lose sight of your dream in the journey. Sometimes when we fight so hard for something, we lose ourselves in it. We sacrifice righteousness for ambition." Ralph said.

Vanessa sighed sadly, looking up at Ralph. "He's forgotten all about me, Ralph."

"Who? The young human boy?"

She nodded. "Promise you won't ever betray me, Ralph."

"How could I even think to-"

"Promise me!" Vanessa exclaimed.

Ralph exhaled, smiling lightly and nodding. "I promise." He gently ruffled her hair, making Vanessa giggle a bit.

"Hey, cut it out!" She laughed. After a minute or two, she sighed lightly, her expression a tad more serious. "Look Ralph, the final race is next week. I have to be ready for it, this is my only chance."

Ralph nodded. "I understand." He looked to the sky as it began to darken. "You need to rest. You should head home."

"Okay. Well, see you tomorrow, Ralph!" She beamed, grabbing her things as she jogged down the path.

* * *

Mr. Kingsley exhaled deeply the next day, looking at his watch. He looked around as he walked down the street, adjusting his tie as he remembered the directions Dennis and Wyatt had told him earlier that day.

_"According to the kid, she said she had a friend helping her. They meet up in the woods on the other side of town, just outside the metal shop."_

_"Do you know anything about thith friend of herth?"_

_"No, that I don't know. Only thing I remember is what she said his name was... Ralph."_

Mr. Kingsley stopped at the edge of the woods, slowly entering it as she again adjusted himself out of nervous habit. When he ventured for a bit, he looked around.

"H- Hello...? Ith there thomeone here named Ralph? I'm here to talk about Mith Von- er, Vanessa!"

Ralph watched the individual warily from the treetops, unseen by the human that dared to enter his midst, let alone seek him out. He quietly moved through the tops of the trees, landing with a thud purposefully behind a large rock to gain the older man's attention, but so as to remain out of sight.

"You speak of Vanessa?" He said, startling Mr. Kingsley a bit.

The older man cleared his throat, adjusting his jacket. "Y- Yeth... are... are you Ralph?"

"I am he."

"May... may I thee you? Come out from behind there..."

"No. I choose to stay here. We can communicate this way. Say what you must and then leave here. What are your intentions for Vanessa?"

"W- Well... I heard from a... somewhat reliable source... Dennith and Wyatt aren't the brightetht of gentlemen... that you were helping her train for the final rathe."

"The very race that will help her to attain her dream. Indeed, I am."

"L- Look... you don't thound like you're a thtudent, tho I will thafely athume that you are unaware of the happenings at the thchool. I wanted to give Vanetha a chanthe, becauthe of her determination. I... I feel terrible that it mutht be thith way, but... I need to make sure that she doeth not rathe next week!"

"Why do you bring her pain? Why do you deny her the right to be happy?" Ralph asked.

"Becauthe if she winth thith rathe..." Mr. Kingsley bit his lip. "The thtudenth plan to... do thomething horrible. They... plan to break her legth."

Normally, Ralph would have never been phased by anything Mr. Kingsley had to say. However, his eyes widened as he remembered the nightmare he'd had earlier; he remembered seeing Vanessa twitching inhumanly, her legs cracking and breaking before she was devoured by the insect forged of metal.

Was this the meaning of the bad omen?

Ralph turned, nearly revealing himself before catching himself, standing still once more. "Can you not control the children? Are you not their caretaker?"

"I-... Of courth I can, in my own thchool, but if they chooth to do thith outhide thchool groundth, it'th out of my handth!" Mr. Kingsley exclaimed. "Pleathe, Ralph... I need your help. You MUTHT convinthe Vanetha not to do thith rathe. If she doeth... I'm afraid the rumorth I've heard will come true. I... I can't allow that to happen."

Ralph felt a great sadness in his heart then, a heaviness that weighed him down and he slowly slid against the rock to the ground. "But she depends on me. I... I have become like her guardian."

Mr. Kingsley smiled sadly. "Thometimeth, good people have to make the tough choiceth. She won't lithten to me, tho... I'm depending on you to do thith, Ralph."

"... I will try." Ralph held his head in one of his large hands.

"Thank you, Ralph... for believing me. I'll leave you to your own, now." Mr. Kingsley said, slowly turning to head out of the forest.

Ralph meanwhile, curled up as he held his head. "What do I do now...? What do I do now, Kira?"

He had to choose between allowing Vanessa to possibly be harmed... or breaking her heart.

Later on, after school ended for the day, Ralph heard approaching footsteps and a small thud as Vanessa dropped her book bag on the same small boulder as she dis each day.

"Ralph? Hey, Ralph, are you asleep? Wake up, lazy bones!" She called out to him.

Ralph finally emerged from behind the rock, slowly approaching her. "Hello, Vanessa."

Vanessa stared at him for a moment, tilting her head. "What's the matter with you? Did you eat some bad acorns or something?"

"No. But I-"

"Okay then, let's get started!" Vanessa said, hopping down onto the track. "Tell me when to start!"

Ralph slowly scooted onto the track behind her, turning her to face him, in which she blinked in confusion.

"Vanessa... I am sorry. But we cannot continue."

"What? Hey, what is your problem today? I don't have time to fool around, I have a race to practice for!"

"Please, listen to me. This is not the right thing to do. I am trying to protect you from danger that lies ahead."

"The only thing that 'lies ahead' of me is winning first place and ending the tyranny of Mr. Kingsley! All he ever does is try to stop me!"

"He is the one who warned me of this danger, Vanessa!" Ralph shouted, biting his lip immediately after and turning away. Vanessa hopped out of the track, staring at him.

"What did you say? He... he came and talked to you? You spoke to him?" Vanessa's expression angered then. "You're joking! You're kidding around, aren't you, you big lummox! So you're telling me you're going to bail out on me too, you big knuckle head!" She growled, going up to him as he turned to beat his chest. "You big stupid dummy, he's trying to stop me from racing and he's going to make me miserable until he does!" She screamed. "He took Gregory from me and now he's going to take you from me!"

"I'm not going to betray you, Vanessa, please listen and you will realize I'm trying to protect you!"

"Protect me from what, huh? From my dreams? You know what? I don't need you, I can run this track on my own!" She hopped down onto the track angrily, getting ready to run. However, she felt a large hand lift her, and she began to kick and scream. "Put me down you big lummox!"

"Vanessa, you need to listen to me. The King human warned me that the other children plan to destroy you if you win this race. Vanessa, I lost someone dear once, I will not allow that to happen again!"

"You liar! You stool pigeon!" Vanessa cried. "I trusted you, you made a promise, and now you're siding with that... that big egghead!"

Ralph glanced towards the track, sighing lightly. "I'm so sorry, Vanessa. But... this is for your own good." He placed her aside, and by the time she realized what he was about to do, it was too late. He raised his arms up, destroying the track he had made for her, one fist smash at a time. Vanessa stood there, wordless, gritting her teeth as she held tears back. Ralph could not bear to look at her as she grabbed her book bag, sprinting out of the forest. He fell to his knees, sighing lightly. "I'm sorry, Kira. I've failed you. I succumbed to the evil." As he said this, he heard approaching footsteps. He turned to see Vanessa standing there, her face tear stained.

"I forgot to tell you one thing before I never see your stupid face again." She said shakily, sniffling. "Before Gregory and I stopped being friends... I got him to ask his mom to stop the deforestation out east. You can go back to your home out there now and stay there with your Kira tree. I hope you're happy." Before Ralph could fully take in what she had said, she was gone. When her words sunk in, he put a hand to his heart, shutting his eyes tightly. He gently drew out the necklace he kept tucked under his shirt, gracing a thumb over the wooden carved heart.

"She kept her promise... but I did not keep mine." He sighed. "I must do something. I cannot let it end like this."

* * *

**Well I'm sure you're all feeling the parallel to the infamous, heart-wrenching, tissue grabbing, painfully hurtful "kart wrecking" scene of Wreck-it-Ralph. Yes ladies and gentlemen, I believe deep down we knew that something like this had to happen at some point. But with no one to support her in her eyes, will Vanessa give up on the final race? Find out next time and leave plenty of reviews! :D**


	8. Saving Face

**Welcome back, readers! Hope the last chapter didn't leave you feeling TOO upset, because the story continues now! Sit back, relax and enjoy the next part of Chasing Heart! Thank you so far to everyone who has read/reviewed/both. :D**

* * *

The day of the race, Vanessa felt determined, but her heart was still sunk in all she had lost to gain this right. She began to wonder if this was all worth it? No, she couldn't give this up now, then what good would have enduring all that suffering would have been? As she went to her locker to gather her things, she sighed lightly, heading down to the girls' changing room in the lower floor of the school to get in her track outfit.

In the principal's office, Mr. Kingsley sighed lightly as he spoke to Taryn. "Yeth. I promithe, I will give you exthtra credit for math tho you don't fail again."

Taryn smiled lightly, nodding. "Thanks, Mr. Kingsley. I'm glad we see eye to eye on this. I'll go get the girls now and we'll head straight there." She said before leaving his office. Mr. Kingsley plopped down in his chair, holding his head.

"See how simple that was, old man?" A voice spoke after the girl left, the individual entering the office.

"I don't want to thpeak to you. I did what I had to do. Vanetha Vonsthtark will not rathe!"

"Good. Now you and I get what we both want. I'll meet you at the bleachers outside."

Meanwhile, Vanessa was about to head out when she was met with Taryn, Candace, Randy and Gregory.

"Uh, boys aren't allowed in here." Vanessa said, looking between all of them. Gregory shoved his hands in his pockets, glancing to the side sadly when Vanessa glared at him.

"Oh, but we just wanted to wish you luck today." Taryn smiled. "After all, the fate of the championship rests on us now."

"Oookay... something's not right here. You guys hate my guts. What's going on here, what do you want? Get to the point and cut the charade." Vanessa said.

Candace shrugged. "You said it, not me."

Taryn snapped her fingers, and Vanessa widened her eyes as Randy grabbed her, Candace opening her locker. Vanessa struggled, but between the two of them, she couldn't fight them off as they shoved her inside. Gregory snapped out of his funk, his eyes widening.

"H- Hey! No, wait, stop that!" He shouted, trying to get Randy off of Vanessa but Taryn pulled him back, smirking.

"You wanna stay in our group, don't you Gregory? This is what happens to losers like her. You're just helping us keep everything in order." Taryn said.

Candace shoved the door shut to Vanessa's locker, trapping her inside. "Enjoy spending the race in your little dungeon, Vanessa!"

"No! NO! Let me out, please! Gregory! Gregory, please don't let them do this to me! I have to go to that race!" Vanessa cried from inside.

"Gregory doesn't LIKE you anymore, Vanessa!" Candace shouted. "He's my guy now, so forget it!"

As they left, laughing amongst themselves, Gregory glanced back, the sounds of Vanessa screaming, crying and banging against the inside of the locker pulling at his heart strings. But if he tried to help her, he couldn't fight the group of heartless children on his own. Suddenly, a thought came into his head.

"Come on Gregory, come to the track with us!" Candace shouted.

"Sure, but um... I'm just going to get us some snacks first... you all need a boost before the big race, right?" He said.

"Wait a minute... you're not going to try to help Vanessa, are you?" Taryn narrowed her eyes.

"Help her? No, I was being stupid back there, you know? I promise, she's gonna feel real bad when this is all over." Gregory said, hoping that he sounded at least somewhat convincing.

"Get me a Baby Ruth!" Randy said, making Taryn lower her guard.

"Fine. Hurry back, lover boy." She smirked, and she joined the others in heading to the track.

Once gone, Gregory hurried out of the school, running down the road. "I have to hurry... if I can't get her out of there before this race starts, she'll never forgive me!"

* * *

Ralph sat in the tree tops, his eyes closed in deep thought. Even if she hated him, he hoped that she won the race today and found happiness. Little did he know that other forces were working against her, and he would no longer be ignorant of this when he heard footsteps enter the forest. He opened his eyes, glancing down and was surprised to see Gregory.

_"So... what do you do after school anyway? You always disappear for a few hours."_

_"I train. I have a... a friend that helps me."_

_"A friend? I thought I was your friend."_

_"Of course you are, dummy. Just because I have another friend doesn't mean I don't like you."_

_"I guess." He smiled. "So who is he? I didn't know you hung out with anyone else from school."_

_"He isn't from school. He... he's a bit different. I see him in the forest every day. But you can't tell anyone, not a single soul, got it?"_

_"Sure, okay. So why's he gotta be secret?"_

_"Because he's... not from around here. That's all you've gotta know."_

"Hey!" Gregory shouted. "Vanessa's friend! If you're here, she's in trouble! I... I really screwed up, and I need your help!" He jumped a bit when he heard a loud thud near him, looking around. "Hello? Are you Vanessa's friend?"

Ralph stood behind the large rock, again avoiding being seen. "Yes. Are you the human boy who caused her pain?"

Gregory lowered his head at that. "Yeah... I... I guess I got caught up in everything. I can't take back what I did, but... you can still help her. In the school... the locker rooms, the other kids trapped her in there. I can tell you how to get inside, but... the race starts in twenty minutes. If she isn't out there when that race starts... everything she worked for will have been for nothing."

Ralph clenched his fists, trying to stay composed. "Are you sure of this?"

"Yes. I'll tell you how to get inside." Gregory answered.

Ralph listened intently, and the moment Gregory finished, he was off. Gregory did not get a clear sight of the man because of his speed, but he caught a glimpse of what Vanessa meant when she said he was different.

He hadn't a moment to lose. This was his only chance of redemption, to make up to Vanessa where he had failed. He paused only for a moment at the edge of the forest to make sure the coast was clear. Everyone was at the track, so he had no problem getting into the school unseen.

At the same time, Mr. Kingsley joined the spectators on the bleachers, scanning the track. He sighed lightly when he saw no sign of Vanessa, jumping when he felt a light hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Mr. Kingsley." It was none other than Sonny Hedger, smiling lightly as he ran a hand through his hair. "So, where's the star girl you were telling me about...?"

"O- Oh, er..." Mr. Kingsley tugged a bit on his shirt collar. "I apologithe, mithter Hedger, but it seemth she couldn't make it today."

"Huh... from what you told me you said she was pretty good. Shame, I would have liked to have seen her in action."

"Y- Yeth, sure..." He looked down to Coach Bill, getting his attention. "Coach Bill, get the ratherth ready!"

"But sir, we are missing a third person from our school to-"

"Jutht get thith rathe thtarted!" He snapped.

Vanessa was curled up inside the locker, hugging herself. She looked up at the light flooding in from the slits in the locker door, sobbing as she wiped her face. She jumped when she suddenly heard a loud CRASH, sitting up straighter.

"H- Hello? Is someone there? Please, let me out of here!" She cried, banging on the door. She was about to hit it again when the door was torn away, squeaking a bit as she fell forward, catching herself. She was met with a pair of large feet, slowly looking up as she stood. "R- Ralph...?" She breathed. "How... how did you know I was here?"

Ralph smiled upon her sadly, discarding the locker door aside. "A certain human boy warned me of what happened to you." He replied, sighing lightly. "I apologize... for being a fool."

Vanessa's expression softened, and she smiled a bit. "And...?"

Ralph shifted his weight a bit. "And, I was wrong for what I did."

"... And?" Vanessa smiled, raising her brows.

Ralph sighed, smiling back. "And... I am a big lummox."

"The biggest lummox ever." Vanessa giggled.

"Now, there is no time to waste. You must get to that race."

Vanessa gasped. "You're right! Oh no, I won't make it in time!"

"You will... with my help." Ralph smiled, scooping the girl up and smashing through the already broken doorway out of the locker room, heading back into the forest. He ran around the perimeter and up to the back of the bleachers, dropping her off faster than if she had ran straight to the track.

"Thanks... Ralph." She smiled, and she headed quickly to the track.

In his heart, Ralph felt something he hadn't felt in a long time... true happiness. He felt content with his actions, satisfied he had done the right thing. Now, they both had a chance to achieve their dreams.

As Vanessa approached the track, Mr. Kingsley was just finishing making his introduction speech.

"And tho, I wish both, Sthmithtown and Coram high schools the betht of luck, and may the betht rather win!" When he turned, he gasped lightly, his mouth hanging open slightly as Vanessa strode past him to the track. She smiled at him, not saying a word as she stepped into her place. Taryn and Candace stared wordlessly, and she smirked back at them.

"Think you got rid of me, huh? Be prepared to eat my dust." Vanessa said to them. She looked around, taking note of the top three racers from the competing school as well.

As Mr. Kingsley sat down with an expression of disbelief, he blinked when he was lightly elbowed by Sonny.

"Looks like she made it after all." He smiled. "Now the race can start."

Coach Bill held up a small flag, clearing his throat a bit. "Okay everyone, on your marks..."

Vanessa crouched into starting position, but something caught her eye. She looked up into the bleachers, and Gregory looked back at her, smiling timidly. She smiled back knowingly, winking at him as she resumed her concentration to the track.

"... get set..."

This was it. This would either make or break her now, and she couldn't mess this up. This was everything she had waited for, and the prize was ready for her claim.

"Go." Coach Bill waved the flag down unenthusiastically.

Nothing could stop Vanessa now from reaching the end.

* * *

**My, my, what a cliffhanger! Will Vanessa be able to beat her rival classmates as well as the champions from the competing school? Speculate and wonder until the answers are revealed in the next chapter! Thank you all for your support thus far, and I hope to see more reviews soon! :D**


	9. Defying Odds

**Back a bit sooner than I expected, following the huge cliffhanger swiftly with a new chapter! Hope you're ready for this next exciting installment, and have shifted to the edge of your seats! Will Vanessa win first place? Read my friends, and find the answer! :D**

* * *

Mr. Kingsley watched anxiously, biting his lip and hoping that whatever happened, Vanessa did not win this race. She was, to his dismay, proving to be doing just the opposite of that, neck and neck with Taryn, the two shooting each other nasty glances.

"You just don't know how to butt out of other people's business, do you, loser?" Taryn said, gritting her teeth.

"Speak for yourself!" Vanessa replied before they made the first hurdle.

"So Vanessa, how in the heck did you get out of that locker, huh?" Taryn shouted.

"I have my ways! That's all you have to know!" She shouted back as they jumped another hurdle.

Sonny was announcing the race, his voice flowing smooth like a liquid through the mic. "Aaand lap one is just about finished! They still have three more laps to go and all the racers are going strong!"

Taryn grunted, trying with all her strength to keep up with Vanessa, with Candace and two of the opposing school's racers right behind them. "So, let me guess..." She said, panting quite a bit as she ran. "It was lover boy that got you out, huh?"

"No... Gregory didn't get me out of that locker... but he did have something to do with it!" Vanessa replied as they jumped another hurdle.

"Wait, what did you say?" Candace cried, but her surprise distracted her, and she ran straight into her hurdle, toppling over and the other racers sped ahead of her.

"Oh, we've got a racer down! Looks like Smithtown will have to depend on their two remaining top racers to take the win!" Sonny announced.

Vanessa grit her teeth then. "I've had enough talking to you! I'm here to win a race, not to gab about your business!" She then started to move ahead, and Taryn was not going to have this.

Meanwhile, one of the opposing school's students twisted their ankle, taking them out of the race.

"Wow, this sure is an intense race today! We are now down to our top four racers as we approach the third lap!" Sonny commented.

Taryn, who was now neck and neck with another opposing student tying for second, managed to get just a hair ahead, and upon jumping the hurdle, kicked it at the last second so that the opposing student stumbled over it, putting them in last place. "Pigs will fly before you beat me, VonStark!" She shouted to Vanessa who was just ahead of her. However, Vanessa didn't even hear her. She was in her zone, and focused fully on winning first place.

The other opposing student grit their teeth, angry by what Taryn had done. She caught up to her, and when they were about to make the hurdle, she whipped her long braided ponytail around, causing Taryn to get distracted, stumbling over the hurdle mid-jump. She stumbled and fell, and despite scrambling to her feet, she still fell behind, and she growled in frustration as she was now in third place.

"Alright, this is the final lap, ladies and gents! All or nothing here, so give it your best shot! Vanessa from Smithtown still has the lead, but she's got competition not far behind!" Sonny exclaimed.

Vanessa momentarily glanced behind her to see the student come neck and neck with her before staring back ahead.

"Coram's won for nine years in a row, kid, and this year's not going to be any different!" She shouted.

"Well, hope you can deal well with change!" Vanessa shouted back, gritting her teeth. She could see the finish line, licking her lips as she remembered Ralph's advice, concentrating her energy and giving herself one last burst. "Come on, Vanessa... you can do this... you can do this!" She jumped the final hurdle, using her momentum to speed ahead and past the finish line. She slowed to a stop, gasping for air. When she heard the bleachers roar with applause, her eyes widened, looking around.

"And the winner is Vanessa VonStark from Smithtown high! Not only that, according to the big timer, she's made a brand new record for her school!" Sonny annouced, giving Vanessa a thumbs up.

Vanessa looked around her in shock as people began to chant her name. "I... I won..." Her shock quickly turned to happiness, a smile stretching across her face. "I won! I did it!" She ran her hands through her hair, rejoicing. Sonny came up to her with the first place medal, placing it around her neck. The opposing student earned a second place medal and Taryn earned third place.

"Congratulations Smithtown high! Your team will have all their expenses paid for next year so you have another chance to bring the championship home!" Sonny exclaimed.

Vanessa walked up to Taryn, who was glaring at her.

"Go ahead." Taryn said. "Take it out on me. Say whatever you want to rub my face in your win."

The raven haired girl shook her head. "No, Taryn. I'm not going to do that."

"Why, huh? So you're going to be a good samaritan after all the trouble I gave you? I don't want your pity!"

"No, Taryn, because I'm not like you. I came over here to say it was a good race. Maybe if you stop concentrating on being so mean, you could win next year. You're a good racer Taryn, but being so mean-spirited won't help you." Vanessa replied.

Taryn's expression softened, blinking. "You think so? I- W- Well of course I'm a good racer!" She pouted, sighing a bit. "But... why would you want to be nice to me? We hate each other's guts."

"Like I said, I don't care who wins or loses. I just want to have the right to run and be on the team like everyone else. That's all I ever wanted, to do what I love and be good at it." She held out her hand, smiling. "So... are we a team?"

Taryn looked down at the hand and back up at Vanessa. She looked behind her to see Candace and the other kids in their hang out group watching closely. Taryn turned back, smiling lightly. "You know... maybe you're not such a loser, after all." She shook Vanessa's hand. When the crowd started chanting her name again, Taryn joined in, smiling as she signaled for Candace, Randy and Simon to come over, the four of them lifting her up in the air and carrying her around for a bit. When she was put down, Gregory stood before her, smiling bashfully.

"Hey... that was an awesome race, Vanessa." He smiled.

"I couldn't have done it without you." She replied, and the two hugged warmly. "Okay okay, I'm gonna get you all sweaty and gross!" She exclaimed as the two laughed. Their fun moment would be broken when Mr. Kingsley approached Vanessa, clearing his throat.

"Vanetha... I... I'm very happy you won the rathe. But you need to come with me, immediately. There ith thomething I need to dithclothe with you-"

"Mr. Kingsley, come here a minute, we got photos of Vanessa for the paper but we need one with you!" Sonny said, putting an arm around the principal and leading him away.

"N- Now wait jutht a minute, there'th thomething I need to take care of- oh alright, jutht a few and that'th all!"

Vanessa shook her head, smirking. "I just don't get that guy..." She turned to Gregory, about to say something when she noticed Mr. Turner standing by the side of the bleachers, looking around. "Hey, I'll be right back." She said, heading over to him and smiling. "Hey Mr. Turner! Did you see me race?"

Bo turned, smiling lightly at Vanessa. "I sure did... you did a heck of a job out there, Vanessa. You should be proud."

"Yeah! Now I'm a record breaker like you were!" She smiled. "I always wanted to be like you... I'm glad I could give our school something to believe in again."

"Indeed..." Bo said, glancing behind her for a moment before returning his attention to her. "Say, you looked pretty wiped out. How about we take a ride downtown, get some ice cream? Always loved that after a race."

"Really?" Vanessa beamed. "Sure!" she exclaimed, and Bo gently pat her shoulder, glancing behind him as the two headed for his car. He started it up, heading off towards downtown. "This sure is a nice car, Mr. Turner. Say, I haven't got any money with me."

"Not to worry, I'll pay for everything." Bo smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course... winners always get the best, Vanessa. And you were a winner today." He nodded, parking the car at the ice cream shop and brought her back some ice cream.

"Aren't you going to have any?" She asked.

"Oh, maybe in a little while. I have to stop somewhere for an errand first, if you don't mind." He replied.

"Not at all." She smiled as she ate her ice cream.

Bo drove further downtown around the less developed area, turning into a dirt parking lot. "Ah, here we are."

"Huh? The metal shop?" Vanessa tilted her head. "Hey, why are we here?"

"Oh, I come here a lot." Bo smiled. "See, this is where they mold metal into parts for cars. I always like to see how they're made, where the parts for the best cars on the market come from. It's amazing to see how it all starts."

"Huh. I'm not old enough to drive yet... so did you come here to pick up some parts?"

"Yeah... wait here a moment, I'm going to talk to my pal here. They know me well here, so I'll ask them if I can show you around." He got out of the car, heading towards the back entrance. Vanessa hummed to herself, smiling as she noticed Bo talking and laughing with a welder inside, and she saw Bo pat him on the back before taking out his wallet, paying him money.

Meanwhile back at the school. Mr. Kingsley finally finished taking photos with Sonny before heading back over to the track. He looked around, furrowing a brow when he didn't see Vanessa around. "That girl... where did she go...?" He noticed Gregory nearby, going up to him. "E- Excuthe me, mithter Orville... have you theen where Vanetha went?"

Gregory turned, blinking. "Oh, yeah... she was talking to Mr. Turner earlier and then I think she walked with him down the field."

Mr. Kingsley's eyes widened for a moment before he gritted his teeth angrily. "She what? Tell me where they went! I want that girl back here immediately! She ith in big trouble!"

"W- Wait, why is she in trouble?" Gregory asked, becoming angry. "Why do you hate her so much?"

"I have no time for your quethtionth, you are to come with me now and tell me where they went!" Mr. Kingsley growled, and Gregory reluctantly listened to him as they went to his car. "If she doethn't get back to thith thchool she will pay dearly for her actionth!"

Back at the metal shop, Vanessa headed in through the gate to the back area with Bo, and the employee he had spoken to earlier gave Vanessa a nod. Bo nodded back at him as he shut the gate, and he smiled at her. "So Vanessa, do you want to see how a car is made?"

"Sure, Mr. Turner." She smiled.

"You know... I do wonder how you managed to get the principal to support you. I wonder if he finally came to his senses." Bo asked.

"Well, it wasn't easy... I could tell you but it's really complicated."

"Everything with that man is complicated, I'm afraid." They stopped near a metal liquidation pit, and Bo rummaged for something in his pocket. "Oh... did you get a program, Vanessa?"

"No, I didn't... oh, you have one? Thanks!" She smiled. Bo handed it to her and her eyes widened a bit. "Wow... Mr. Kingsley had my name printed in it... I had no idea he'd do that."

"I think we were all surprised by that, Vanessa." He sighed lightly, walking around the pit, looking inside and taking a piece of scrap metal on the ground, tossing it in the large container the metal was melted in.

"Hey, these have the sponsors too!" Vanessa exclaimed, smiling. "You're the first one on here, Mr. Turner! Wow, that's so cool that you sponsor the team!"

"Oh, always. Since I came back here as a teacher after I graduated, I have made it a priority to be the number one supporter to the very thing I loved."

Vanessa was reading more of the program, pacing around when she stopped suddenly. A light breeze swept through her hair as she furrowed her brow a bit.

_"Okay. First thing we need to find out is who the sponsors ARE. I mean, I remember Mr. Kingsley saying something about how the first sponsor won't pay because of you... someone doesn't like you, Vanessa."_

"The first sponsor was..." Vanessa whispered to herself, glancing over at Bo.

"Hm? What was that, Vanessa?" He asked.

"O- Oh, um, nothing. Say, what do you say we head back to the school?"

"But we just got here..." Bo smiled, chuckling lightly. "I've got much to show, and tell."

"M- Mr. Turner... look... I... I really-"

"Really what...? Ah, yes, I'm sure you're dying to get back to your... adoring fans. After all, you're the star of the school now... I remember what it was like to be on top... I never wanted that feeling to go away. But I graduated, and newer, younger students were ready to take my place. But that's the thing about true winners, Vanessa. They want to keep winning. The only way they stay a winner, is that everyone else loses." His smile darkened in nature, and she backed up as he walked towards her. "Do you think that happy idiot of a principal would have banned you from the team if someone hadn't suggested it? After all, you've never been in any trouble, have you? Do you think he would have singled you out because he felt like it? Do you think he would have just decided one day to change Gregory Orville's schedule if someone else hadn't made him?"

"No... no, it can't be..." Vanessa breathed. "I... I trusted you-"

"You think he would have spoken to your little friend in the woods if I didn't find out from my lackeys about him, Dennis and Wyatt? Oh yes, they overheard that conversation. Do you think he would have bribed your classmates to lock you in the changing room if I hadn't told him to do it?"

"Why?" Vanessa cried. "I looked up to you, I wanted to be like you!"

"Oh well poor little Vanessa! Well what about me, huh?" Bo growled. "I was the champion, I broke the records and make the headlines! And now that's all changed because you couldn't keep your nose out of my business! I tried to keep you away, and now you're REALLY in it!"

Meanwhile, Mr. Kingsley sped into the metal garage, slamming on his breaks. "Gregory, sthtay here. Do not leave thith car, underthtand?"

"What are you going to do? What are you going to do with Vanessa-"

"I thaid sthay here, Gregory!" Mr. Kingsley cried, getting out and slamming the door. He went over to the gate, quickly picking the lock and flying it open, looking around. "Mith VonSthtark! Vanetha!"

Vanessa bit her lip, looking around. "Okay, I... I promise, I won't let people forget you, I, I'll-"

"I'm afraid it's too late for you, Vanessa. You ruined my record, it's nothing now. The only way the old days where I was champion will return to glory is if something really, really big happens to cast a shadow on your win." Bo said, narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, I'll do it! Just, don't hate me anymore, okay? Please don't try to hurt me anymore!"

"Oh, it will only hurt a short time, I promise." He growled, grabbing Vanessa and she cried out as he dragged her over to the metal pit. The two struggled, Vanessa screaming for someone to help before Bo shoved her back, and she shrieked, falling in, her hand catching the edge and she held on, grunting as she tried to pull herself up.

"Please, please help me!" She screamed.

"There can only be one winner..." Bo smirked darkly, lifting his foot to step on her hand when he was suddenly pulled back by someone, gasping in surprise."

"Get off! Get off of that child you, you monthter!" Mr. Kingsley shouted, gritting his teeth. "I should have thtopped lithtening to your horrible worth long ago! You've gone too far, Bo! You were onth thuch an enthusiathtic child, but now you're horrible!"

Bo narrowed his eyes. "Give it up, old man." He chuckled. "I'm glad you're here, anyway. When it makes news that little Vanessa met her tragic end, I'll make sure the blame rests on YOUR head!" Bo went over to the large metal melting container, chuckling as he started it up.

Meanwhile, Gregory heard Vanessa screaming in the distance, gasping as he got out of the car against the principal's demand, peeking around the gate. He gasped when he saw Vanessa trying to crawl out of a hole, Bo trying to push her into it and Mr. Kingsley grabbing Bo, the two fighting each other. Gregory's heart pounded in his chest, fearing for Vanessa's life. He knew the only person who could help, and he wasted no time running towards the forest to seek him out.

Ralph smiled, hoping Vanessa would come soon to tell him the news of how the race turned out. He heard footsteps approaching, looking down. when he saw it was Gregory, he frowned lightly, hopping down behind the large boulder. Before he could even question Gregory, he called out to Ralph.

"Vanessa's in danger! Please, wherever you are you have to help!" He cried, his voice shaking.

"How is this possible? She was supposed to race-"

"She did! She won, but Mr. Turner is trying to hurt her! Please, you have to help!"

"Where is she? Tell me quickly!" He growled.

"She's at the metal shop! You have to hurry!"

When those words met Ralph's ears, he gasped, remembering the metallic clicking and grinding of the mechanical insect he saw in his dream, Vanessa being devoured and crying out as she turned to ashed.

"No... I will not let the monsters take her!" He shouted, and he moved swiftly through the trees towards her location.

Back at the shop, Bo shoved Mr. Kingley off of him, smirking darkly as he wiped his face, his nose bleeding. "That metal's nice and ready now... I can smell it." He went over to Vanessa, nearly out of the hole before he stood over her. He growled, kicking her square in the face and sent her back, and she cried out as she fell into the hole, hitting her head harshly when she hit the bottom, knocked out immediately.

"V- Vanetha!" Mr. Kingsley cried out, gritting his teeth. His eyes widened in horror when Bo went over to the lever, about to pull it. "Are you out of your mind? Bo, thtop thith!"

"She's going to burn to a crisp once this boiling hot metal touches her. I WILL be the champion again, just like the old days, and there's no one who can stop me!" Bo laughed, about to pull the lever when he was yanked up, and he flailed around angrily. "What in the- what's going on? What in the heck is going on-... here...?" His eyes widened when he was suddenly face to face with Ralph. Mr. Kingsley stared silently as Ralph stared at Bo darkly as the man began to scream fearfully, and Ralph inhaled sharply before emitting a loud roar. Bo looked around, shaking his head.

"No! I will be number one! I will! You can't stop me!" He glanced down at the lever, smirking as he kicked it forward with his foot. "Say goodbye to your little friend, you big ape!"

Ralph gasped, looking from the metal melter, the top opening like a large mouth, jagged edges like teeth. He widened his eyes in horror as he saw his nightmare about to come true when he glanced into the hole, seeing Vanessa down there. He tossed Bo aside, crying out as he rammed all his weight into the metal melter, pushing it back so it could not pour the molten hot metal on Vanessa. He pushed against it with all his strength, grunting as he managed to get a part of it jammed so it wouldn't move forward. He then hurriedly hopped down into the pit, breathing heavily as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Vanessa... Vanessa please, you must wake up now!" He shook his head, furrowing his brow deeply as he traced a finger over the side of her head where she was bleeding. The blood was traveling down the side of her face, and he noticed her legs were heavily bruised, blossoming in blues and purples from being broken by the fall. "No... no, I thought I had prevented this... I thought I had stopped this!" He began to weep, holding the girl close to him. "Kira... I'm so sorry, Kira..."

_Ralph._

The large man gasped, getting up and turning to the source of the voice. He saw his Kira, smiling lightly as she walked up to him. "Kira... you're here..."

_I have always been with you. I will always be with you. In each life you live I will appear in small traces. You will find me wherever you know to look. You have not failed me, or her. _

"But Kira... she is broken!" Ralph wailed.

_Yes... unfortunately, she is in this life. But there will come a time where you will remedy all who have been wronged in this life. _

Ralph nodded, looking up to the surface. "We will meet again... I know we will." He smiled as his vision of Kira faded, holding Vanessa in one arm and climbing out of the hole with another.

Bo growled, running over to the machine to try to fix the jam, but Mr. Kingley pulled him back. "I will not let you harm that child anymore!"

"I've had about enough of you, old man!" As Ralph crawled out with Vanessa, he screamed in anger, about to punch Mr. Kingsley in the jaw.

"Leave him alone!" Gregory shouted, having returned. "I called the police, Mr. Turner... they're gonna come and arrest you for hurting Vanessa!"

"Oh... is that... so?" Bo growled, rolling up his sleeves. He went to attack Gregory when Mr. Kingsley tried to stop him, the two fighting harshly back and forth as Ralph grunted, shoving the machine forward so that its contents now spilled into the pit. However, Mr. Kingsley was much older, and had already expended much energy from fighting Bo. When the molten metal was poured, Bo smirked. "Guess you won't have to worry about your little secret getting out, old man... it will be buried with you!" He shouted as he shoved Mr. Kingsley back.

"No! NO! MR. KINGSLEY!" Gregory screamed, but it was too late. Bo had pushed him right into the pit, the last thing that one could hear of him was his screams of pain. In anger, Gregory lunged for Bo, but he wasn't as strong as he would have needed to be in this situation. Bo picked him up by his shirt collar, shaking him.

"Don't worry... I'll make sure you see your little girlfriend real soon, kid." Bo smirked, about to shove him into the pit when Gregory was dropped, landing on the ground and he looked up, widening his eyes at the huge man lifting Bo into the air.

"You... you're him..." Gregory breathed, widening his eyes.

"N- No, please, let me go!" Bo cried. "I won't hurt anyone else, I swear!"

"No... you will not. But I shall grant your last request now." Ralph replied darkly, and he held Bo over the pit, releasing him from his grip. Bo emitted a haunting, fearful scream as he fell into the boiling metal below, and Ralph watched him burn as the light from the metal illuminated his face, the light like a flickering candle in his dark eyes. When the end had come for Bo, he turned, Gregory backing away from him in fear. "No not be afraid, young human boy. I will not harm you." He gently placed Vanessa down, where Gregory grunted a bit as he picked her up. "Get her to safety. I leave her fate to you now. Forget my face." Before Gregory could say anything, Ralph was gone, already buried in the trees in the forest. Even when the wail of sirens neared in the background, he still stared in both shock and awe at the forest, having been face to face with its keeper.

* * *

**Wow. What a twist this was, readers! Take a few moments to let this all digest in your brains, and then please leave more of your lovely reviews! Don't worry, this story is close to its end but it isn't over yet! See you next time! :D**


	10. Beginning Anew

**Here we are at the final installment of Chasing Heart! I hope you all enjoyed this exciting sequel and that the end to this story is just as surprising and thought provoking as the ending of Keeper. Thank you all again for your support, and without further ado, please sit back and relax as always! :D**

* * *

Gregory snapped to attention when he noticed Vanessa beginning to stir, inching a bit closer to her bedside in his chair. After the incident at the metal shop, Gregory had accompanied her in an ambulance straight to the ER, where he remained with her up until this very moment.

"Vanessa?" He called her name quietly. "Vanessa, can you hear me?"

The raven haired girl blinked her eyes open, looking around groggily as she sat up a bit, rubbing her head. "G- Gregory...?" She mumbled, her vision taking a moment to focus before he came into clear view. "What... happened?"

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?" Gregory asked.

"Gee... it's really fuzzy, but... I remember fighting Mr. Turner, and-" She stopped then, sitting up more as her eyes widened. "Mr. Turner! Gregory, he did this! He was the one behind all of the-"

"I know, I know, Vanessa." Gregory calmed her. "I know everything. I came back with Ralph after you had been pushed into that pit, and-"

"Wait... Ralph came? Where... no one saw him, did they?"

"Only me." Gregory said. "He left when he made sure you weren't in any more danger. He saved your life, Vanessa."

The girl smiled a bit, looking up at him. "No... you both did. And... and Mr. Kingsley too, he... he tried to stop Mr. Turner. You have to tell him to come here so I can thank him... apologize. Mr. Turner made him do everything."

Gregory's face fell a bit then. "I can't do that, Vanessa... you see, Mr. Kingley... he... he's gone."

"What do y'mean, he's gone? Just go back to the school and-"

"He fell into the melted metal... Mr. Turner pushed him in there after Ralph got you out. I tried to stop him, but... Mr. Turner almost got me too. Ralph managed to save me, but couldn't get to Mr. Kingsley in time."

Vanessa furrowed her brows sadly, exhaling deeply. "Poor Mr. Kingsley..." She breathed, holding her head. It was then she noticed that she was shaking. "Why... why am I trembling so much? Look at my hands..."

Gregory bit his lip, looking up at Vanessa sadly as he exhaled. "Well... the doctor said that may stick around... and..." He trailed off, glancing away.

"And what?" Vanessa shifted a bit, and noticed something then. She slowly lifted up the blanket, her eyes widening when she saw the condition of her legs. "Gregory..." Her voice began to shake. "This... this looks really bad..."

"Y- Yeah... the doctor said... he said... that they won't be the same... you may be able to walk, but... you won't be able to run anymore."

Vanessa looked at Gregory with disbelief, silent as her eyes glazed over with fresh tears. She sniffled as she looked down, covering her legs with the blanket as she took in a shaky breath. "W- Well... at least I'm still a champion... right?"

"Huh?" Gregory tilted his head.

Vanessa chuckled a bit through her tears. "I... I won the race, Gregory... I... I did what I always dreamed. I was a part of the track team."

Gregory blinked, smiling sadly. "Yeah... and... you'll always be a champion to me."

The two smiled at each other, before Gregory leaned over to give Vanessa a warm hug, which she happily returned. The entire day, the two kept each other company; talking, laughing, crying. That night, as Gregory watched over a slumbering Vanessa, he gasped when he heard something outside. When he heard someone coming in through the window, recognizing who it was, he made a quick and quiet dash for the room's linen closet, hiding inside as he peeked through a crack in the door. Vanessa was woken gently by the individual, and when she opened her eyes, she smiled, sitting up a bit.

"Ralph...!" She whispered loudly. "How did you get here? Aren't you afraid of getting caught?"

Ralph crouched down, smiling back. "No... there are not many humans about in the night. Are you healing well?"

Vanessa's smile faded then, and the sighed lightly before telling him what she had been told about her condition. "I... won't be able to run anymore, Ralph."

Ralph's expression saddened considerably, gently placing a hand on her head. "I have healed wounds before... but not like this. I'm sorry... I cannot help you."

"It's okay... you saved me, Ralph, and you helped me chase my dream. That's more than I could ever ask for, Ralph. You're... my hero."

His smile returned, and he looked down, reaching into his shirt for something. "There will come a day where you will capture your dreams again, Vanessa. Until that time... when we meet again... I want you to have this." He took out the wooden carved heart he had once given to Kira, gently placing it around Vanessa's neck. "You have taught me to hope once more when I thought I had none left. Hope... that all will be remedied in another life."

"Thanks, Ralph..." Vanessa smiled. "But... what do you mean by another life?"

"You see, we are all like trees. When a tree dies, it becomes part of the Earth, and new life grows from it. It is in that new life we have another chance to remedy all who have wronged us."

Vanessa smiled at the heart, but realized something, looking up at him. "So... are you going to go back to your Kira tree?"

"Yes... I wanted to see you before I returned."

The girl swallowed thickly, her bottom lip trembling as tears welled up in her eyes. "I... I'm never going to see you again... am I...?"

Ralph frowned deeply at this, leaning in as Vanessa reached up to hug him, crying into his chest. "Don't be upset..." Ralph said. "I promise, our paths will cross again in a different life. I will make sure of that." He smiled gently. "But until then... Gregory, take care of Vanessa in my stead."

Vanessa heard shuffling as Gregory jumped, stumbling out of the linen closet. "How'd you know I was here?" He exclaimed.

"I have my ways." Ralph smiled, and Vanessa giggled as Gregory brushed himself off.

"Well... as for your request... I promise, I'll always stay by Vanessa's side." He smiled.

Vanessa looked up at Ralph as he looked out the window to the moonlight. "So... is this goodbye...?"

"Yes, for this life, I wish you farewell." Ralph smiled sadly as he leaned down to hug her again.

"I love you, Ralph." She smiled as a few more stray tears dripped down her face.

"And I love you." He wiped her tears away, giving a nod to Gregory as he waved timidly.

In a moment, he was gone, vanished without a trace.

Gregory sat beside Vanessa on the edge of the bed, hugging her gently. She looked up at him, smiling a bit.

"So... now that you're going to be sticking around... maybe it'd be good if I knew your REAL last name." Vanessa said.

Gregory groaned playfully, wiping at his face. "Oh boy... can you TRY not to laugh, please?"

"Can't make any promises..." Vanessa giggled, and it would be this night that began a life long friendship, a string to cross from one life to the next.

* * *

Vanessa sighed lightly as Gregory wheeled her into school once she was well enough to return.

"Nervous...?" Gregory asked.

"N- No, of course not..." She frowned.

"Don't worry... you'll be fine." He reassured her, stopping to go and open the doors before rolling her outside.

"Uh... Gregory? Why are we going out here? We're going to be late for class."

"We need to just stop somewhere, first." He smiled, rolling her across the field to the track. He frowned when he saw the sad expression on Vanessa's face, but assured himself it wouldn't last long. "Hey, don't be sad... I have a surprise for you. You know how I told you they were renaming this track?"

"Yeah... guess they could keep it as 'Bo Turner Field...' why?"

Vanessa blinked as she saw other students coming up to them from the track team; Taryn, Candace, Randy and Simon, all smiling.

"Vanessa, look over here!" Taryn said, and something was covered up by a blanket just in front of the track. "On my count everyone! One, two, three!"

All the kids flipped off the blanket, and Vanessa stared in awe as her name was now engraved on the plaque; "Vanessa VonStark Field, Ode to a True Champion." Vanessa's eyes watered up, laughing with surprise as she wiped at her face. "This... is this real? My... that's my name!"

"Of course it is, silly, we went to the school board and requested we change the name!" Simon smiled. "You deserve it, Vanessa."

"Oh oh, and you have to be the first to run on the track to honor the new field!" Candace piped.

Vanessa's smile faded then. "G- Guys... you know I can't... my legs..."

Taryn smiled, going up to Vanessa and patting her shoulder. "That's what we're here for. We're going to help you run the first lap on the new track."

Vanessa blinked in surprise, squeaking a bit as Gregory gently lifted her from her wheelchair, holding her up. The other kids came, supporting her as they carried her over to the track, and she smiled as she arrived at the starting line.

"Okay, on your mark, get set, go!" Randy exclaimed

They ran down the track, all of them laughing together as they helped Vanessa run. They went all the way around, nearing the finish mark. When they crossed it, they all cheered, and Vanessa held her arms up and cried out happily. It was a special day etched into all their hearts, a day in which each of them overcame the impossible.

It was the beginning of a brighter future ahead.

* * *

Mr. Litwak whistled to himself as he pulled into the driveway of his home, turning the car off before heading inside. He smiled when he settled in, hearing the TV playing in the den. "Hey honey, how're you feeling today?"

His wife smiled from the den as he walked in, kissing him when he sat down. "Oh, nothing special."

"Are you ready to go out to the preserve?" He asked.

"I sure am!" She smiled, squeaking a bit when Mr. Litwak scooped her into his arms, laughing as he carried her to the car. He made sure she was seated securely before getting in himself, and the couple drove out until they reached a great wooded area and a sign that said "Walker Preserve."

Mr. Litwak got out of the car, going to the back where he took out a walker, bringing it around before helping his wife out. She took the walker, thanking him before he gently placed an arm around her, and the two headed down the dirt path into the woods.

"Oh... it gets more and more beautiful every year..." She smiled lightly.

"Sure does... do you remember the way to your favorite spot?" He asked.

"Of course... hopefully these legs will get me there..." She chuckled lightly, taking one step at a time. They made a turn, heading down a bit further until they reached, right in the middle of the forest, a cluster of cherry blossom trees. "My... there's even more this year... I'll have to find the... right one..."

"Okay honey... let me take out that little map you marked it off on..." Mr. Litwak said as he dug into his pocket. As he did so, a light breeze grazed over them, and his wife slowly moved forward, stumbling a bit as she abandoned her walker. She had a certain tree in her sights, one in the middle that was a bit larger than the others. When Mr. Litwak noticed she had abandoned her walker, he gasped, going over and catching her before she fell. "Honey, be careful!"

"This is the one." She smiled, looking through her blouse pocket to pull something out, nodding to herself.

"Aw, hun... your medal. You're not going to leave that here, are you?"

The woman smiled lightly. "Yes." She shakily reached out, hanging it on a low tree branch. "I know he won't come now... but he will find this. He deserves it... I won't be around forever, dear... and I want him to have this to remember me by."

Mr. Litwak smiled. "I don't think he'd forget you."

His wife closed her eyes for a moment, comforted by the gentle breeze. "Heroes around the world earn medals for... all sorts of things. So... so this is my medal for him, because... because he's my hero."

Mr. Litwak helped his wife to her feet, looking into her eyes lovingly. "I love you, Vanessa VonStark." He said.

"And I love you, Gregory Litwak."

"Hoo boy... will never get used to that awful last name..." He rolled his eyes as Vanessa giggled. The two began to make their way back to the car when suddenly, he heard his phone ring. He dug it out of his pocket, one of those larger, "dinosaur" cell phones used in the late 1990s. "Hello? Oh, hey Randy! I- ... oh don't worry about it, was just out with the missus. What was that...? Oh, a new game's being delivered to the arcade tomorrow? What... say that again? Oh, Sugar Rush! Yeah, I heard that it's a good one, I'm sure the kids will love it! Well, you can stop by around 8 am tomorrow, we can get the console plugged in and ready to go before I open. Okay Randy, see you then!" He smiled, hanging up just as they reached the car, opening the door for Vanessa and helping her inside.

As they pulled away, a pair of eyes in the tree tops watched over them, smiling gently as the breeze blew through his hair. He looked down upon the cluster of cherry blossom trees, noticing the medal dangling with a key and a seashell which had been there for many decades now, fluttering in the wind.

"I will always be with you." Ralph said to himself. "I will always keep our friendship in my heart."

The End

* * *

**Well readers, we have reached the end of yet another story, and I thank you once again for your support! Please leave your reviews and hope to see you again soon in the future! :D**


End file.
